


Leopold Gideon Peverell

by SherlockWho13



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abusive Dursley Family (Harry Potter), Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Child Abuse, Ginny Weasley Bashing, Good Fred Weasley & George Weasley, Good Malfoy Family (Harry Potter), Good Severus Snape, Good Tom Riddle, M/M, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Molly Weasley Bashing, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Ron Weasley Bashing, Threats of Rape/Non-Con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:53:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 32,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23685700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockWho13/pseuds/SherlockWho13
Summary: Harry got fed up with the Light side, with the help of the Goblins of Gringotts he was able to make a full proof escape. Oh and this starts right before fifth year.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Tom Riddle/Severus Snape
Comments: 334
Kudos: 1359





	1. New Life

“We have finished everything that needed to be done before you ‘die’ The only thing is to finally claim your Peverell lordship, after the Potter Heir dies, He thankfully set up his will, which puts all of his money into the closest living relative… Yourself. Not to mention his Lordship as well.”

“Wonderful, I shall claim it all now then, The family trees are up to date as well?” the young man questioned.

“Of course, no one will be able to tell it isn’t real, you are now the son of a squib, your father, and a halfblood german witch. You yourself are a barrer as well, as the medical tests show you can give birth, however with not having pureblooded parents Drumstrang refused you to attend their school, your mother and father schooled you until their early deaths, then your uncle tried his best until his death this past summer, where he on his deathbed told you to move to England, for your lordship. Your mother was from the pureblooded line of Blishwick, which we do have the adoption potion, as you well know there are no more left.” Ragnok held out a potion vile and looked at him.

“I know what it will do, hopefully it will change my looks enough that my dear friends won’t realise it is me.” He took it down in one swift drink. “That was more vile than polyjuice.” He gagged.

“You are changing though young Lord Peverell.” Ragnok motioned for him to look in the mirror he summoned. 

“Merlin! No one will recognize me now! Harry Potter is no more!” He almost cried out.

“Speaking of Harry Potter being no more, what is the name you wanted officially on documents?” Ragnok asked.

“My new name will be Leopold Gideon Peverell, Lord of Peverell, Potter, and Blishwick. We will have to wait and see if I will be able to safely take any of the other titles.” Leopold told Ragnok with a smile. He couldn’t stop looking at his face, once bright green eyes are now a hazel blue, the rats nest hair grew longer and darker to a pitch black, and now longer it is tamer, falling in clean curls around his face and shoulders, falling just to his mid back. His lips filled out slightly, and his skin now without scars lightened to a pale complexion. 

“Congratulations, you're a boy.” Ragnok handed over a new birth certificate. “And magic sent a copy to the Ministry of Magic in Germany. Officially born on July 23rd of 1980.”

“Wonderful. Dumbledore can’t mess with me any longer!” Leopold smiled. “Now what else do I need to do.”

“Take the Peverell Ring and place it on your middle finger, family magic will accept you or deny you, if it denies your attempt at the lordship it will just disappear into the family vault. The next one will be Blishwick. The Potter ring, we will wait until after your death, and the will reading.” Ragnock placed the two rings in front of Leopold and waited until all the rings accepted him. 

“Now onto other business, you will need to go to the Ministry soon to take your placement tests for the school we can schedule them for you if you would like. However we can not bring you to the Ministry, you will have to go by yourself Lord Peverell."

"Set up the tests for the day after tomorrow, I do want to look around the alley before I take the tests, I might find some good study material." He said jokingly. "I also need a new wand, can't have Harry Potter's Now can I."

"Now as head of your houses, we can invest and grow your money, for a price of course." Ragnok grinned at him with a mouth full of teeth. “All three families are very wealthy, the Peverell family vault is one of our wealthiest clients here at Gringotts. I will of course go more into detail during our next meeting.”

"For obvious reasons we cannot yet grow the Potter fortune, however the Blishwick and Peverell you can grow. Are there any businesses that are inventing new products?” Leopold questioned. “And that is just fine, I can look over the documents of the houses, and the vaults in the meanwhile.”

“There are a fair few, The makers of the Firebolt for one, they are creating a new broom called the Lightning Bolt, it won’t be released for a few more years however. They are keeping it very quiet after their first great product of the firebolt. Another is the Weasleys’ Wizard Wheezes, who as you know are going to put Zonkos’ out of business, terrible thing that is.”

“I would like to invest in both, I already gave as Harry Potter to the Twins, I know they will do well, they love making joke spells, and products, they’ve been doing it for years. And I left them even more money for when I die in a few days… weeks… whenever they find the body.” Leopold explained. 

“How much do you want to put in for each, the Lightning bolt are asking for shares of 1000 galleons, and the WWW are undecided, however would like shares of 250... They don’t understand the business side of things much I take it.” Ragnok sighed slightly with frustration.

“They do not, they know they can sell their products, however… running the business will be an experience for them, I will buy 10 shares of the lightning bolt, and fifty shares of the WWW, I don’t want to have any overall power in the business, but I do not want them to fail. Any other businesses?”

“Great idea, they will do well with some guidance. And I would recommend buying shares in the Prophet, and the Quibbler, not a gossip paper like the prophet, however they do have a loyal base for… the oddities of the Wizarding world.” Ragnok explained.

“Luna… I don’t know her too well, she is a Ravenclaw a year under me, she always had the paper, I was able to take a look at it once… Before Hermione took it…” Leopold sighed, shaking his head. “Buy fifteen shares of each at whatever cost, if you can try and get up to twenty in the prophet between the Prevell and Blishwick accounts that would be good. 

“Will do Lord Peverell. Do you have any other questions or anything we should know?” Ragnok asked as he was writing down information.

“No, I do believe that concludes our business for today at least. If you need anything from me, I will be staying at the Leaky for the next few days while the properties are being looked at. Keep an eye out for any interesting business propositions as well.”

“Yes, another two weeks at the most, they will all be accessed and redone if any damage is located, I will send you a letter once they are all processed by our construction crew, they will be taking an inventory of what you have located in the homes, the only ones we will not touch are the Potter ones in case He is watching.”

“Thank you Director Ragnok. I shall leave you for the evening, may your enemies fall before you, and your vaults ever fill.” Leopold bowed to him.

“And may your enemies fear your name, and their gold come to you. Griphook will take you to your vault if you would like.” Ragnok bowed his head slightly before Leopold waked out the double doors, thanking him. A younger goblin was already waiting for the young Lord outside the doors of the office.

“Lord Peverell follow me.” Griphook motioned to head further into the bank.

“Thank you Griphook, I will not be too long, I just need to fill up my pouch and look at some of the tomes I have in the Peverell vault.” Leopold explained.

“It is of no trouble Lord Peverell, you are a Goblin friend, you have always treated us with respect, you may take as long as you wish, you can just summon me back by saying cart. Now the Peverell vault is only accessed through blood, so no one can enter without you or one of Peverell blood being present.”

“And what of Polyjuice potion?”

“We will pass under a magical waterfall, it takes away any altering spells and potions for the vaults that far down.”

“Wonderful my friend.” At this point they were at the cart, Leopold smiling like a loon asking for Griphook to make it go as fast as possible. It took a good twenty minutes for them to reach the bowls of the bank, passing almost all of the main vaults for the major families. Until they reached vault number eight, the Peverell family vault. 

“Just place your finger here, the vault will take a drop of blood to verify who you are, and you shall be allowed to collect your things.”

“Thank you Griphook.”

“Just say cart when you want to go back to the surface.” Griphook nodded before getting back on the cart and he zoomed away.

“Here goes nothing.” Leopold sighed, placing his finger on the sharp point offered on the vault doors. It took very little time before the doors opened for him to enter the vault. Inside was amazing, the piles of gold, silver, and bronze were immense. He knew from Ragnok that the peverell family vault was one of the richest clients that Gringotts had, however this was about ten times the amount of the Potter family vault. Leopold shook his head before summoning around ten thousand galleons., a thousand sickles, and a thousand kunts. He then turned to go over to the rather large and intimidating bookshelves he saw past some statues of armor.

Leopold looked over the tomes carefully noting that a few were in parseltongue, but not surprising considering that Peverell and Slytherin married back in the day. He picked out one on higher defence techniques, a book on Runes, and warding, and finally another on wizarding politics. That book was very old, however it would be needed for the days and weeks to come.

Exiting the vault after looking at another little section in the vault, he picked up a family necklace, and another ring, he left with a small smile, he called for the cart and only waited a few moments before Griphook was back.

“Thank you Griphook. Let’s head back out.”

“I will take you to the back so you can leave through the side exit, unless you want onlookers.”

“The back way will be fine.” Leopold smiled softly. “This day can’t get any better.” Leopold sighed as they zoomed through the bank. The ride was about the same amount of time getting back to the surface, Griphook talking to Leopold in some Gobbledegook. Leopold was trying to learn it, however the language was very harsh and the dialect difficult compared to the human languages, or mermish.

Making his way through the winding halls he disappears through the side doors of the bank where very few people are allowed. Leopold heads through the alley sticking to the side of the alley with his hood up so no one sees him, he ignores all the vendors calling out prices and showing off items on their carts preferring to get to his destination, it was already getting late, a lot of shops starting to close up for the night, however he ventured into knockturn alley swiftly going all the way to the back. 

At the back of the alley was a wand shop, not many people knew it was there, not many knew it existed, it didn’t look like a shop at all, there wasn’t really a front window to see into the shop, there was no name for the shop, nor was there even a sign for it. But it was the best wand shop in all of England, no offence to Ollivanders who sold all first year students their first wand, however those wands were pre made, not custom to the witch or wizard, so they could work for anyone given an opportunity. 

Leopold didn’t bother knocking just entered the shop quickly and went to the counter, waiting patiently until a rather frail looking woman came out, she looked old, older than dumbledore, however Leopold wasn’t going to dismiss her for not being powerful, or knowledgable, anyone working with wands had to be both.

“What do you want sonny?” The croan asked.

“I would like to purchase a wand, the one I have currently doesn’t suit me anymore.”

“Yes yes Mr. Potter, I can tell that the wand does work, however it is fighting you slightly, you just need a new wand for your new face. I take it.”

Leopold was shocked before he recovered. “I take it all wandmakers can tell the old names of people, and the wands for them.”

“Yes, it is a special talent after working with wands for so long, however not all have this ability, some have other abilities, like getting the perfect wood, or core without needing to harm the giver. But you need a new wand, for what name are you going to be using it as.”

“Leopold Gideon Peverell, Lord to Peverell, Blishwick, and Potter when I can claim it.” Leopold told her firmly. “I do need a new wand for being my true self, I will not let anyone force me into another hell hole, or to do anything I do not want to do.” 

“Good, you’ve changed, now follow me into the back.” She made her way to the back and Leopold followed her, the back was amazing, there were shelves labeled cores, metals, woods, crystals, then a few shelves with paper on it, with rune to pick out.

“I need the wand by tomorrow night…” Leopold explained slowly looking around the room.

“It will be done, now first start at the woods, then continue moving around until you have at least one from the majority of the areas, the Runic table we will go over after.” She motioned to the woods over by the door.

Leopold starts to go around, not looking at the names of anything, just picking what his magic brought him to, so he ended up with two cores, and two woods, two crystals, and one metal.

“Ah what did you pick out Lord Peverell? Ah yes, Thunderbird tail feather, and a Thestral tail hair! Very powerful, most do not use either for their… power, and their difficulty to master. The Thunderbird tail feather has been known to fire off curses without the caster using the wand, as well as sensing danger. The Thestral tail hair is not used for too truly use it you must have had to witness and understand death.” She looked over to the next section.

“The wood on the other hand, you have chosen Acacia wood, and Yew, the Yew wood is not for the timid, and is best for duling and curses, not to mention the Darker arts, and rituals. Acacia wood however, this is a wood that only accepts the magic from their owner, it would refuse to be used by anyone else. Both woods only let the most powerful use them.”

“The stone you picked is emerald, very different energy from the woods, and the cores you picked, emerald helps in healing trauma, as well as bringing harmony to the one wielding it. It also brings an increase in your own intuition.” She hums as she looks over the metal.

“Now I don’t get to work with metal very often, however when I do the caster is usually very powerful, and has some link to a natural element. Gold is the one you picked, most muggles can not use the purest gold at 24 carats, however magicals have made it so we can mold and wield the metals to be at the purest form. Gold is good when using it for fire spells, and enhances the mind. I am surprised you didn’t choose the copper, as it would give a boost to casting, however with everything you have it will still be one of the most powerful wands.”

“Thank you. My magic led me to choose them all, is there anything else I have to do?” Leopold questioned her.

“We just need to choose the runes for the wand, then I shall make your new wand. It will be ready tomorrow afternoon. Come now.” She brought Leopold over to the papers on one of the shelves. “Pick as many as you like, some will give a boost of protection to the mind, or your magic.”

Leopold took a few moments to look through the papers, he picked out five runes for the wand, pointing out each one to her.”

“Ansuz, this one is to be alert, self change is coming, however as you are in my shop that is not unusual. Uruz, or strength, to be yourself, or to let go and begin something new. Algiz, do not let your emotions overcome you, you will need to learn how to be a pure-blood, even if you are not, seal off your emotions and don’t let anyone take advantage of you. Teiwaz, the warrior, you need to be prepared for change, and lastly Dagaz, your life will be turned around, and if I say it already has. I will carve these runes into your new wand, they will help you, I will also carve the regular runes for protection, the symbols of the earthly elements, ect… I will also need a vile of your blood to make the wand only work for you, I swear on my magic I will only use it for this purpose.” She raised her wand.

“Thank you.” Leopold told her, using a vile he had on hand he cut himself and let himself bleed into the vile before corking it and passing it to her. “I shall be back tomorrow afternoon madam.”

“It will be ready, now off, you need to sleep sonny.” She shooed him out of the shop and locked the door behind him.

“Back to the Leaky cauldron then…” Leopold sighed before going back to Diagon, the alley was completely shut down at this point, it being nearly eleven at night. Thankfully he had already paid to stay for a few nights and headed up to his room, only a few people and Tom left at the pub. He fell asleep quickly after changing, thinking about what tomorrow would bring him.


	2. Diagon Alley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leopold finishes his shopping around Diagon alley, and meets a few people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys, if you already read the first chapter, I would re-read it, I changed a few things, not to much if you deiced to just read the second chapter.

Leopold woke up early the next morning, it was around six and Hedwig flew into the room, the open window allowing her to do so, she started pecking at his head, a letter wrapped around her leg.

“OW! Hedwig! He chastises. “What is so important you had to peck me awake!” He took the letter off of her leg and unrolled it.

_ Dear Harrykins, _

_ Gred and Forge here, we are extremely worried about you brother, you haven’t written to us at all! We have tried to write to you, however if we write and try and send it, it redirects back to the old coot, we’ve tried doing it a few times, we finally snuck out in the middle of the night, out to a muggle park, where low and behold your dear Hedwig flew down to us.  _

_ Anyway, we want to tell you that Ron, and Ginny have been obsessed with you since the tournament. Ronald still thinks you entered in for attention the prat, where Ginny is gushing about you, and when you two will get married…  _ **_DON’T DO IT MATE!_ ** _ We love our sister, but she is a nutter. Mum is just encouraging her, it has gotten really bad. Dad doesn’t even try to talk them down anymore, He is agreeing with whatever mum says.  _

_ We wanted to warn you, you need to disappear soon. Dumbledore is planning something, and from what we can tell, it won’t end well for you. Speak to the Goblins if you can get out of that hellhole. As far as we can tell Hermione isn’t in on anything, she is extremely disappointed in Ron, and Ginny. We have noticed that she has books with the Potter crest on them, we know no one has told you about your family vaults yet, so we think Dumbledore has been entering without your permission to take out advanced books for her, and possibly himself. _

_ Please talk to the Goblins, They will help you. We will try and keep you informed of what they are doing, right now everyone is at the Black family house, Sirius is not really happy with this, nor is Remus, they both want to flee, however Dumbledore has told them they can’t for your own safety. We don’t know if Sirius can kick them out or not… If you are safe just… let us know. Stay sharp little brother! _

_ We solemnly swear we are up to no good _

_ Gred and Forge Weasley _

_ Owners of Weasleys Wizard Wheezes. _

_ Pranksters of the World. _

“I should let them know I am safe. Hedwig, take this to them when the twins are alone, or with Hermione, Remus, or Sirius. Do NOT let Dumbledore see you.” Leopold told them.

_ Dear Gred and Forge _

_ I am doing fine, I however go by a slightly new name, Leopold Gideon Peverell, Lord of houses Peverell, and Blishwick, as well as one other that I can not disclose in this letter. I thank you for being worried over my wellbeing, traveling to England has been difficult after losing my uncle this past spring. He told me to take up my Lordships that I have in England, my mother was of house Blishwick of which we kept her name when she married my father, but my father hailed from a line of the Peverell family, who knew? I passed the test of the Lordship Rings, and have taken my place. As I am only fifteen I have yet to take up my seats on the house of Lords.  _

_ I would like to see you before school starts, I have yet to take my placement tests for Hogwarts, I would be going into my fifth year, and I know you are in your last year sadly. I do wish to stay friends no matter what house I am sorted into, who knows, I might end up in Gryffindor even, although I do so doubt it.  _

_ I hope we can meet up before the school year starts, I am currently staying at the Leaky cauldron. The Goblins at Gringotts are making sure my houses are livable before moving into them. Even if I will only have a few weeks before school starts to enjoy it. Write to me if you can, if not I will see you when school starts up again. _

_ Mischief Managed _

_ Leopold Gideon Peverell _

_ Lord of the Ancient and Noble house of Peverell _

_ Lord of the Noble house of Blishwick. _

“Here you are Hedwig.” Leopold tied the letter around her leg before she took off again. Leopold got up and stretched. “Time to go shopping.” Leopold changed his clothes quickly and ate the food a house elf popped into to give him. It took around twenty minutes to finish getting ready, and he left quickly through the bar.

Leopold ducked into the busying alley, heading first to the trunk shop past Twilfitt and Tattings robes, which he planned on going to after, then a few book shops. Entering the shop a little bell rang.

“I will be right out, feel free to look around!” A younger voice called out from the back.

Look around is what Leopold did, there were quite a few different trunks, bags, and wallets around the front of the shop, the wallets were on a table close to the door, the bags were on hooks there was a book of charms out listing what could be added to each item, the wallets could have theft protections on them, blood locks so no one could open it, the bags could have undetectable expansion charms, anti-theft charms, spill, fire, and tearing charms. The trunks are very interesting, expansion charms, multi compartment spaces, anti-theft protection charms, and more.

“Ah I see you are looking at our trunks. All of our items are made with dragon hide, harvested from dragons that have passed naturally, we offer a wide range of charms to be placed on them for an additional amount, we can also change the colors, and put family crests, initials, and even artwork if you would choose to do so.” The man said he had strawberry blonde hair, light green eyes, and a small bit of freckling on his nose bridge. “My name is Hayden Blackwood, owner of Blackwood Trunks, how can I help you?”

“Pleasure to meet you, my name is Leopold Gideon Peverell, Lord of Peverell and Blishwick, I am looking for a school trunk, and possibly a bag, however I do want them to last well past when I finish school, in case I do any traveling, or for my own children in the future, I do want to add quite a few protective charms as well as anti-theft protection on the bag and trunk.” Leopold introduced himself and explained. 

“Wonderful, wonderful, I have quite the selection, our top of the line trunks have magic space inside, we can make whole houses inside, with a yard, or controlled greenhouse if you are a budding Herbologist. All of our trunks come with the lowest anti-theft protection charms, and the lowest grade anti-tearing charms, water repellent charms, and fire resistance charms. Of course we can go up to auror grade if you so choose.” Hayden walked him around and pointed out the differences in the trunks. 

“I would like a trunk with a hidden compartment that no one execpt for myself can open, with auror grade locks on that one, for the rest of the trunk I would like four compartments, one for a broom and quidditch supplies, another for a library with enough space for… five thousand books, a space for nicer clothing, and my regular clothes. As well as potion supplies, cauldrons and regular school supplies, if possible an extra hidden space for a home, with a kitchen, living room, bedroom, bathroom, sitting room, a library and a small office.”

“Would you also like to have other charms added to the trunk?”

“Yes, the highest grade anti-theft protection charms, And for the rest also make them the highest grade possible, I do want it to last. Could I also have the Peverell crest on one side, with my initials on the other side. The trunk, in a standard black, with silver buckles.”

“It will be done by five tonight. Would you like a bag as well?” Hayden asked.

“I would yes, also black, silver buckles again, with the Hogwarts crest on the front of the bag. Would you like payment now, or on collection?” Leopold asked.

“Half now half on collection. The total amount will be 3,500 galleons for both the trunk and the bag.” Hayden said walking over to a book on the desk that was placed in the center of the room. He wrote down the payment when Leopold handed over half of the payment. 

Leopold left heading to the robe shop next door, entering an older man with graying hair, that once was black, he had dark eyes, and a rather large ambiance about him.

“Come in come in, take a stand over here, what type of robes are you looking for?” He asked walking over with a measuring tape.

“I am Jaucq Twilfitt, I run this shop with my wife, who normally does the woman's wear, and dress robes. We have a wide range of selections to choose from, Acromantula silk, cotten, dragon hide, we offer weaved gold, silver, and even platinum if you so choose for embroidery.” 

“Wonderful, do you do Hogwarts robes? I should be starting in the fall, I also need a new wardrobe, I just took up my Lordship, I am Leopold Gideon Peverell, Lord Peverell and Blishwick.”

“Wonderful, I can make you a new wardrobe fit for a Lord of two houses, as well as your Hogwarts robes, most don’t come to us for the Hogwarts robes, preferring Madam Malkin’s Robes for all occasions.” Jacuq told him.

“I have heard, however I have also heard you are one of the best robe makers, I need one duling robe, perferbally in Dragon hide, black or dark green, with silver stitching, anti-tearing charms, fire resectience charms, and water and stain repellent charms.” Leopold explained what he was looking for.

“Are there any colors you are leaning towards? I would recommend, blues, greens, blacks, silver, possibly a few pops of other richer colors like a dark purple.” Jacuq told him.

“Anything that would look good. And make myself appear like a lord, I don’t want to be seen as a child, I know I will not be attending any courts in the near future. However I will be going to the Ministry tomorrow to take placement tests.”

“I know just the thing! You are, and I mean no ill offence, but you are rather petite, though you do have a comendering aura, I would usually not recommend billowing sleeves, however on you it will look more normal than on some others, but a more of a tight fitting cuff around the wrist.” He showed Leopold a few different designs and some runes for additional protection. He chooses quite a few different designs for his robes fifteen in all, also about twenty shirts, fifteen trousers, pants, some different shoes, and boots, dragon hide gloves, also a wonderful set of dueling robes make out of the toughest dragon hide he could buy, his dress robes were in acromantula silk, the color a deep blue with silver stitching.

“Before you leave, I will make you a robe, you cannot go around in second hand robes as a Lord of two houses.” Jacuq told him ushring him over to the silks and cotton spread on a table. “Here, it will take but a few moments to create.” Jacuq started on his magic, cutting the fabric and draping it around Leopold, it took only twenty minutes before Leopold was out the doors with a new robe, shirt, and trousers on. He looked like a new man, the sleeves of his shirt are flowing and give plenty of room for movement. The robes over the shirt are a deep blue, with black stitching around the hemline, there was minimal design for the robes, he had dragonhide boots in black, his trousers also were in black, all in all he looked like a strapping young Lord.

He then went to the optometrist, at the current moment he was wearing contacts, however he knew he wanted to get rid of the glasses all together, what would happen if they fell off during a duel! He would be blind. He headed back to the front of the alley, near the bookshop, and the leaky cauldron. He opened the door to the rather small shop, it wasn’t a surprise though, most would just buy a correction potion for their eyes, he wanted to have a few extras done however.

“Welcome! What can I do for you today young Lord?” A young woman asked, she had… rainbow colored hair, quite literally, and purple eyes. She was very tiny, almost as small as he was in first year. “I am twenty-four thank you very much! I get that look all the time, but this is my shop! Glasses-no-more. Rather bad name if I do say so myself.” She said with a sigh.

“I would like to get rid of my glasses, I am currently wearing contacts. I would like perfect, or better than perfect vision, and what other options do you have?” Leopold questioned.

“We offer a wide range of things.” She told him. “We offer animal vision, Mage-sight, runic sight, dark magic sight, light magic sight, language, all of them of course You won’t be able to speak them however, just read. I wouldn’t recommend that one just yet however, might mess with your magic if you haven’t gone through your majority.”

“I think I will take the light and dark magic sight, mage sight, and get my vision corrected.” Leopold decided.

“Come on, sit in the chair. We shall do the correction one first, then the others.” The young woman told him. “Oh and I am Aurora Copperfield. No, I don’t own a copperfield.”

“Leopold Gideon Peverell.” Leopold said, sitting down in the chair, he took out his contacts and let the woman do her work. It took about half an hour before he was deemed done, and given instructions on how to take care of his new eyes.

Heading to his next shop was fairly quick, as he didn’t have his school list yet he could only grab a few books. He picked out some books on Defence, Dark arts, runes, arthrimicy, charms, transfiguration, potions, herbology, and politics, also one on eddicuite. He left the book shop, holding them in his arms before he crashed into someone by accident.

“I am so sorry!” he apologized getting up, helping up the burnet that was next to him.

“It’s fine, we also were not looking.” The teen said softly. “My name is Theo Nott, Heir of the Noble house of Nott.” The burnet introduced himself.

“Blaise Zabini, Heir to the Ancient and Noble house of Zabini.” The dark skinned teen said, he had striking eyes, a vibrant purple, and he had high cheekbones and a sly smile.

“Draco Malfoy. Heir to the Ancient and Noble house of Malfoy, Heir apparent to the Ancient and Noble house of Black.” Draco said eyeing Leopold up. His bleach blond hair shining in the sunlight. He grew over the summer, he now stood at 5’ 9” at least, he was a good bit broader in the shoulders as well.

“Leopold Gideon Peverell, Lord to the Ancient and Noble house of Peverell, and the Noble house of Blishwick. Pleasure to meet you all.” Leopold told them.

“No, the pleasure is ours.” Draco took Leopold's hand and kissed his knuckles, “We are terribly sorry for bumping into you, would you allow me to buy you some Ice cream to make it up?” Draco asked. Theo and Blaise give each other a look, nodding their heads while Draco takes Leopold's arm, leading him to Florean and Fortescues. 

The group takes their order and sits down outside at a table under an umbrella. Draco sitting very close to Leopold, the books Leopold carried on the edge of the table.

“So Lord Peverell, are you just visiting the UK?” Theo asked him.

“No, I have just moved, the Goblins are making sure my houses are in a livable condition. My uncle died this past spring, before he died he told me that I have a lordship here in England. I went to Gringotts and was tested, I found out my father was of the Peverell bloodline, and I was always a Blishwick, however I was able to take up the Lordship.” Leopold explained. “And please call me Leopold.” 

“You can call us by our given names as well. So are you going to be going to Hogwarts this upcoming year?” Blaise asked.

“I should be, I still need to go to the Ministry of Magic and take placement tests to determine my level of understanding, as I was homeschooled because Drumstrang wouldn’t let me in.” Leopold sighed. “I just need to figure out where it is.” 

“Would you like some assistance in getting there?” Draco started before Theo interrupted him.

“My grandfather is going to the Ministry tomorrow, he will take you, though he will hound you on politics as you are a new Lord. Draco’s father would be even worse.” He said making Leopold laugh.

“Oh I have heard of the infamous Lord Malfoy and his political abilities even in Germany, however I am afraid to say I do not know that much about politics yet, it didn’t come up in my studies, I didn’t think I would ever really leave Germany. So what can you tell me about Hogwarts?” Leopold asked them, looking over at Draco.

“Hogwarts, even if we don’t like the Headmaster, it is a wonderful castle filled with magic, if you are nice to her she is even setlenient. My favorite class is Potions, taught by Potions Master Severus Snape, he is also the Head of the Slytherin house, which we are all a part of.” Draco told him, brushing his hand over Leopold's arm.

“I myself like charms, there is unlimited potential in what you can do with them.” Blaise sighed happily. “My favorite teacher is also the Charms teacher, all of the teachers are biased towards certain houses, Slytherin gets a bad rep because of the Dark Lord, however not all Death Eaters are from Slytherin! I am Neutral, I don’t care about the war.”

“Well, out of Draco’s and I’s family you are the only one, my father was arrested at the end of the war for being a follower, I honestly don’t know what to think about it, on the one hand he had good ideas a long time ago, towards the end it went to absolute shite.” Theo told him.

“I have no comment about it, my father was proven innocent…” Draco looked away. “Hold your noses, there is going to be a horrible scent in a second.” Draco said loudly enough to alert the people he was talking about.

“Shut up Malfoy! At least I am not a mini Death Eater like you, corrupting innocent people. Come on Mate, You shouldn’t be hanging out with people like this.” A tall redhead with a face full of freckles told him, grabbing his arm and all but pulling him out of his seat.

“Would you let me go? I have no desire to follow you. Especially when you call someone else by horrid names, honestly how old are you eleven? Judging from the gaping mouth you might have the mind of one, but that would be insulting to most eleven year olds.” Leopold told him off, yanking his arm back, returning to his seat next to Draco.

“You’re just like them, I should have known! This next year I and Harry will kick your arse Malfoy! Then you won’t even be allowed at Hogwarts!” Ron snarled before leaving, two other redheads came up after he left.

“Malfoy, we offer you…”

“Some assistance…”

“In pranking…”

“Dear Ronnikins…”

“Weasley Twins, why would you help me?” Draco asked, glancing at them.

“Our baby brother…”

“Is a brat…”

“Just like…”

“Our sister…”

“Her ideas to date…”

“And Marry Harry…”

“Is ridiculous…”

“However we can’t…”

“Change her thoughts…”

“We can help…”

“You tourture Ronald…”

“I think I will take you up on that offer, meet me on the second night in the kitchens.” Draco told them, before they also left, following after their brother at a more sedate pace.

“It is smart having them onside.” Leopold hummed.

“How so?” Theo questioned.

“Well, what house are they in, become friends with them you can gain access to that house to prank their brother, if he is in the same house.” Leopold explained.

“Wonderful deduction young man.” An older gentleman told him, coming up behind Theo, the resemblance to the two were there, however it was small, they had the same color eyes, and the same nose, however other than that there wasn’t much the same. The older man had all grey hair, he was rather tall, standing at six two, He stood tall, and confident.

“Grandfather, this is Lord Leopold Gideon Peverell, Lord to the Ancient and Noble house of Peverell, and the Noble house of Blishwick.Leopold this is my Grandfather, Theodore Nott, Lord to the Ancient and Noble house of Nott.” Theo introduced the two. “Grandfather, Leopold needs someone to show him to the Ministry of Magic, he needs to take his placement tests for Hogwarts, he should be starting this year.”

“When are you taking them?” Lord Nott asked. 

“I am scheduled to take them tomorrow, I was just going around the alley picking up some extra reading material…” Leopold nodded to the books on the table.

“Yes, how we ran into each other actually.” Blaise chuckled.

“I can take you, are you staying at the Leaky Cauldron?”

“Yes I am, what time is acceptable to leave for the Ministry, I would rather not get caught up in the crowds.” Leopold said tightly.

“I can take you at seven in the morning. Meet me down at the entrance on the Muggle side, we can apparate from the alley around the corner. Come now boys, we need to get going ourselves.” The group said their goodbyes, most shaking Leopold hand with a small smile, Draco again kissing his knuckles. That made Leopold blush slightly, causing Draco to hide his smile.

“Well… This will be interesting…” Leopold shook his head before casting a Temptus, he got up and gathered his books, heading back to the trunk shop everything was ready to be collected, he paid, put his books away before shrinking it with wandless magic, he then went to the robe shop, doing the same, then heading into Knockturn alley to the wand shop.

“Here you are sonny, your new wand, I daresay it is better than your first wand, however I will not knock down another's work.” She handed him his wand, the work was beautiful, the two woods were carved around one another, one the form of a snake, the head was at the tip of the wand, holding the emerald, which was shaped in a princess round cut stone, the fangs of the snake were gold, and the scaling around the body of the snake was lined with gold, it was very intercite, the other wood was just straight as to prop the snake up and around it, however it was still a beautiful piece, it showcased all of the runic work done on it. 

“It is beautiful, thank you.” He told the woman, paying the two hundred galleons it cost for all of the work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so Leopold finally met Draco, Theo, and Blaise. In the next chapter he will meet some more key people! Thank you for reading!


	3. The Ministry and a Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leopold finally goes to the Ministry, and meets a few people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay for anyone wondering, the story begins during July, a little bit after school gets out. There will be mentions of the exact dates in future chapters. Leopold has not yet had his 16th birthday which is on July 23rd. School usually gets out during June for Hogwarts.

For the rest of the day Leopold practiced casting with his new wand, it was tricky to control it at first, however after a while it was wonderful, the power coming from the wand was nothing like his first one, it felt right. However he did have some control issues, considering that he blasted a dummy back when he did a fairly weak hex at one.

Leopold went to bed early after eating dinner, he wanted to be rested for all of his tests tomorrow. He didn’t know how he would get them all done. However he was determined to pass everything he tried. Thankfully over the years, as he didn’t sleep that much he snuck to the library many times, learning all that he could. 

He was at least a fifth year on all the subjects taught at Hogwarts, he also knew some other languages, Latin being the main one, which he found hilarious that English wizards literally spoke mumbled words, not even Latin bases for the spells. He also knew German, Italian, Spanish, he was learning French, Mermish, and Gobbledegook. 

Leopold arrived on the Muggle side of things five minutes before seven in the morning, a few moments later Lord Nott walked over to him. “Right on time Lord Peverell, follow me.” He motioned to the alley close by.

“Of course Lord Nott, and please call me by my first name if we are not in the chambers. It is still odd being called Lord.” Leopold blushed slightly.

“Of course, and call me Theodore, my grandson has told be that you do not yet know much about Britain's politics, would you like to correspond over the next year, myself and a few others would like… ah updates on our young children you see, and we can talk to you about the going on in the Ministry.”

“I thought you would ask that, and yes I would like to have a correspondence, who are the others that would also like to correspond with me? As well as gaining dirt upon their children?” Leopold questioned they still had another few minutes to talk before going to the ministry.

“Myself, and Lord Lucius Malfoy.” Theodore smiled at the slight blush upon the younger face. “Ah yes, Theo was laughing over young Draco's predicament at dinner yesterday.”

“I have no idea what you are talking about Lord Nott.” Leopold said looking away, the blush only growing across his cheeks.

“Hm… Young Draco does so love the chocolate with cherries in it, there is a wonderful shop right by the Ministry, There is also one on Charing Cross Road. shall we go there?”

“What is the shop's name? And no, we shall not, Let us just go to the Ministry.”

Theodore laughed, it was a deep booming laugh before he conceded. “That is just fine young Lord. Hold on to my arm tightly, you don’t want to get splinched.” He instructed. “And the shop is Hotel Chocolate.”

“Yes sir.” Leopold grabbed on and held on tight. The next moment they were gone, arriving at the Ministry of Magic, the two were in the entrance of the Ministry, it was very quiet, most not arriving until eight or nine. 

“Most of the department workers do not arrive just yet, only the heads of the departments will arrive before them, so we will have another hour or so, however as you already set up the time for your tests, they are already waiting in the chamber, it is this way, you first must weigh your wand, standard procedure.” Theodore explained.

The two approached a younger man, he was rather… large, he was balding slightly. “Lord Nott you may pass, young man I need your name, and your wand.” He motioned to Leopold.

Leopold handed over his wand, Theodore rather surprised at it, but tried not to show. “Been in use one day, acacia wood, Yew wood, Thunderbird tail feather, and Thestral tail hair for the wood and core.”

“That is right, my last one broke on the trip here, portkey accident.” He told the man solemnly.

“Nasty things they are, you get this, and I keep this, please proceed.” The man gave him his wand and a slip of paper, as well as a badge with the word visitor on it.

“Come along Lord Peverell, the tests will be held in the time lock room, a rather ingenious room, it allows the user to be suspended in time, not moving forward or backward, however parallel to the current time, so you may take your test, but it will not drain your magic that much, and you can take all of the tests at once.” Theodore explained as they entered an empty lift. 

“That is rather ingenious. I wonder what magic powers it constantly.”

“It has many powerful runes, and wards on it, it is on the tenth floor, I am meeting with some associates on the eighth floor. It is where some empty chambers are, usually we would just meet at someone's house to discuss things, however both Lucius and myself have meetings today. When you are ready to leave we can show you how to use the floo system here.”

“Thank you, I shall see you later then.” Leopold said to the man, they had just reached the eighth floor. Theodore stepped out, while he headed up another floor. Stepping out onto the floor he noticed right away there were only a few people there, one sitting at the check in desk, one another young woman, she looked maybe seventeen, and an older woman, who looked like an older Professor Sprout.

“Hello dear, do you have an appointment?” The young woman asked him.

“Yes, for eight, I can do it earlier if need be.” Leopold said coming up to the desk. “My name is Lord Leopold Gideon Peverell.”

“Yes yes, here you are love, the ones who are examining you are already in the chamber if you would like to go through, the door is right over there, they will decide what test you shall do first, and you can refuse any of the electives if you do not want to take them,”

“Thank you ma’am, I believe I won’t be taking Divination, any of the other ones I will most likely take if I have the ability.” He told her, he turned and walked to the door where she had pointed to, it was just an ordinary door, however when he entered he knew the room was created with pure magic. Magic saturated the room, making him almost giddy, there were five adults in the room, two men, and three woman, the two men were polar opposites, however they were the same age, one was blond, the other had black hair, one had blue eyes, the other brown, one was tall and broad, the other lean and slight. 

The woman all looked similar, enough to be related, however they varied in age, the youngest, who looked no older than twenty had light red hair, not Weasley red, but more of a soft tone red, it was hard to describe, the older woman, who looked around fifty had greying hair, she had laugh lines around her mouth and eyes, she seemed very cheerful, the oldest of the woman was if he were to guess around a hundred, all white hair, but she looked ageless, she had wrinkles, however they didn’t detract from her power or her once ageless beauty.

“Hello young man, what tests would you like to take? All of us in the room have more than one mastery to test you on your skill level. My name is Eleanor Rosewood, I hold masteries in Potions, Spell Craft, Herbology, and Arthrimicy.” The oldest woman told him.

“My name is Jasmine Rosewood, yes, we are related, I hold masteries in Divination, Runes, and Care of Magical Creatures.” The middle aged woman said.

“And I am Catherine Rosewood, I hold masteries in Dark Arts, Light Arts, Healing, and History of Magic. I know it is a dreadfully boring subject because of that ghost.” She sighed.

“My name is Alastor Rivers, I hold masteries in Duling, Defence against the Dark Arts, Politics, and weaponry. ” The blond haired man told him, he was the lean man, however Leopold knew that didn’t matter in a fight.

“And I am Carter Jones, I hold masteries in Charms, and Transfiguration. I do also hold a mastery in Latin, as well as Italian.”

“It is a pleasure to meet you all, my name is Leopold Gideon Peverell, I am hoping to take my tests for all, except divination, weaponry, and… the Dark and Light arts, I do not know enough about those subjects, I would like to take the tests in everything else, including languages, I also know German, and am learning French, as well as english.”

“Sadly Hogwarts doesn’t allow for the language classes, nor politics, and etiquette…” The Madam Rosewood sighed. “We shall start off with some magic, take a break in the middle with the tests, and then finish with more magic, you will be in here for what feels like days, however the runes and wards on the room does not let time move forward or backward so we shall be in here for however long you need to take the tests.” She explained.

"Thank you, what first?” Leopold asked. All of the examiners grinned at him, giving Leopold an uneasy feeling. The tests were hard, and extreme, he felt like they were trying kill him with all of the tests, they started from first year until he didn’t know the spells, he tried his hardest with everything, he gave it his all; he was even able to disarm Alastor with some crafty charms, and quick work with a bit of transfiguration. The rest of the examiners cheered when he did it, getting a few minute break to take a drink of water, all in all it took a total of five days to get through all of the test up until at least fifth year, some even going further than that to test his knowledge. 

“Wonderful job Leopold!” Catherine cheered as he finished his last practical demonstration with Transfiguration. “We won’t be able to tell you what years you got into per course, however you did fantastic!”

“She’s right, I have never had anyone except for other masters disarm me in a dual.” Alastor told him. The man was smiling largely, his smile taking up his whole face. 

“That was brilliant work there! Oh Al here is going to be practicing for weeks, watch out he might take you and train you up to be the next dueling champion!” Carter joked, you are free to leave, just be careful heading out of here, you might get a little disoriented!” 

“Thank you so much for taking the time to test me! I can’t wait to see what years you place me at. However no matter, I believe I shall still be starting at all the levels for fifth year if allowed.” Leopold said his goodbyes, the others saying to come back anytime.

“Already done dear?” The young woman asked as he came back out.

“Yes, I was in there for five days they said.” Leopold told the woman.

“Ah, you took a much shorter time than most, some are in there for two weeks, although that is to test up through the seventh year, as well as taking the OWL’s and NEWT’s. You have a good day young Lord, the test results will be sent to you a little before your Hogwarts acceptance letter.” 

“Thank you, you have a good rest of your day.” Leopold told her, before heading back to the lift, heading down to the eighth floor, there were only a few ministry employees on the lift when he entered it, they ignored him except for one young woman. 

“Watcher! I’m Tonks, Trainee Auror.” She introduced herself, she had spiky pink hair, and a bright smile.

“Lord Leopold Gideon Peverell, pleasure to make your acquaintance miss Tonks.” Leopold smiled at her, she reminded him of the twins for some odd reason.

“What are you doing here at the ministry? You don’t have to tell me, most people don’t like to talk.”

“Oh it is no problem, I just lost my uncle in the spring, he had mentioned to come over to the UK and take a blood test at the bank, I should have a few lordships, which I do… So I moved out here from Germany, and as the UK doesn’t really have a… ah… Accelerated program… or a homeschooling program, I had to take my tests to determine what year I would be placed into.” Leopold explained to her. 

“Oh that makes sense, I hope you did well on your tests. The room can be quite a bit disorienting when getting out of it the first time. I had to take one of my tests in that room… It wasn’t fun.” Tonks told him. “If you need any help finding your way around the ministry let me know, or let one of the other Lords or Ladies show you around.” She whispered in his ear then. “Most don’t like Lord Malfoy, but he does know the Ministry like the back of his hand, stick by him and you will learn a few things.” She straightened back up and left with a wave.

Leopold shook his head before leaving as well, he looked around carefully until he spotted Lord Nott, and Lord Malfoy, there was another man with them, he was rather tall, wavy black hair, blue eyes, and high cheekbones, upon walking closer to the group Leopold almost choked.”

“Ah Lord Peverell-Blishwick! These are Lord Lucius Malfoy, the father of Draco, and Lord Marvolo Slytherin-Prince. Marvolo, Lucius, this is the young Lord I was telling you about.” Lord Nott told them.

“Pleasure to make your acquaintance, it has been eons since we last had some young blood on the council.” Lord Malfoy told him, while shaking his hand.

“Are I not young enough Lucius? I thought I was.” Lord Slytherin-Prince sighed, before taking Leopold's hand to shake as well, when he did he looked right into his eyes before smirking slightly. “Lord Peverell, I do believe I need to speak with you about some family ties we have.” Lord Slytherin said softly.

“I do believe you are right, however before we leave, I just want to confirm that Lord Malfoy would still like to take up a correspondence with myself for the school year.” Leopold looked over at Lucius. 

“Yes, I will be quizzing you on the current and past laws, ones that are still active, and that you can exploit, or to try and change it if you would like to.” Lucius told him. 

“And you would like updates on the going on in Hogwarts correct? Or do you have another term?” Leopold questioned the man.

“For now that is all, I am sorry for having to leave so quickly after meeting you, however Lord Nott and I have a meeting with the minister in a few minutes, we must be going.” Lord Malfoy and Lord Nott said their goodbyes before walking away, Lord Slytherin-Prince motioned for Leopold to follow him.

“I will not harm you when we leave the ministry, I swear to you, I would just like to talk, I have a feeling that it will be in your favor Lord Peverell.” Lord Slytherin-Prince told him. 

“I do agree, we have much to talk about, and I promise you I will do no harm to you when we leave, is the password to your floo in parsle?” Leopold asked lowly so no one would be able to overhear.

“It is just Slytherin Manor in our tongue, until I add your blood to the wards, or anyone's blood you have to use the floo. Or Apparate in with me…”

“No offence, I would rather floo, neither agree with me, however floo at least I will not throw up my breakfast.” 

The two went down the lift in relative silence, heading right to the floo on the first level, Lord Slytherin-Prince went first, then Leopold after him, thankfully no one tried to talk to the two on their way out.


	4. A talk with the Dark Lord

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leopold finally meets with Marvolo, they sit down and have a long talk.

“Welcome to Slytherin Manor Lord Peverell-Blishwick-Potter…” Lord Slytherin motioned him to follow.

“Thank you for having me, Where might I ask, are we going?” Leopold questioned.

“Just to the sitting room, I doubt you would like to be in the dungeons, or my office. And I think for the conversation, Tea will be required.” Lord Slytherin sighed. 

They got to the sitting room, and Leopold was not shocked, the room was decked out in warm browns, dark and lighter greens, silver, and had snake symbols carved into some of the wood. There was a plush black carpet under the sofa and coffee table, the sofa was in a dark almost black green, and the armchair matched, Lord Slytherin sat down in the armchair, so Leopold took the sofa, a tea platter popped in on the coffee table as they sat down.

“Going by your new looks, you took a blood adoption potion?” Lord Slytherin first asked.

“Yes, I am no longer going to play Dumbledore's game, I am sick and tired of it. I am sick of having you almost kill me, and Dumbledore plotting my death, while he takes my money.” Leopold snarled before putting on a blank mask.

“He took money from you!” Lord Slytherin hissed.

“A lot, if the Goblins didn’t contact me after my entry into the Twi-wizard tournament I would still be under Dumbledore’s thumb. I do not thank you for that hellish experience, however it did save me a lot of effort in the long run.”

“How long have you been planning to escape from his clutches?” He questioned Leopold.

“Since I first entered the wizarding world. He tried to pull the same shit he pulled on you on me, I didn’t agree with it, however I used his methods against him, he doesn’t believe muggles can be bad, or that any family can and will harm one another.” Leopold smiled almost demonicly at the Dark Lord.

“I know you grew up in a shit orphanage, Dumbledore came and got you for your first trip to Diagon, I got Hagrid, someone already against the Dark, who was expelled because of the Dark Lord, he only spewed out shit about how great Dumbledore and Gryffindor was, and that only dark and evil wizards go into Slytherin, I got the hint, if I went to Slytherin, I would already be dead because of Dumbledore.”

“Does anyone know you are missing? And what are you going to do now that you have a new identity””

“Well, I would like to actually get good grades, figure out what I want to do in life, actually practice Dark magic, and rituals. I don’t understand why we celebrate the muggle holidays! We are wizards! Magic has her own holidays!” Leopold threw his hands up frustrated. 

“And no one knows I am missing, my body was created by the Goblins for a hefty price, no one can tell it is a fake, I ‘died’ a few days ago.” Leopold air quoted. “I told the twins I am alive, Neville Longbottom, Victor Krum, and Fleur Delacour. The last two swore not to say what my new name is, they are invited to my Will reading, along with the rest, Draco, and Severus. I of course invited Dumbles and the Weasleys that betrayed me.” He smiled.

“I do say that will be an interesting day, any idea on when your body will be found? I also applaud you for being able to escape the old coot, I was never able to do that.” The Dark Lord sighed.

“Well Lord Slytherin.”

“Oh no, you have the right to call me Marvolo.”

“Then call me Leopold. I have no idea on when my body will be found, my relatives went out on a two-month vacation without unlocking my room… I also didn’t get any food before they left, the golem is going to die how I would. The Goblins gave it all of my injuries, my weak bones, before I was able to fix them, take that into account, I think my… old body is long dead, most likely since I was able to leave last week.” He took a sip of tea before continuing.

“It took a long time, I know I burned a lot of bridges in my first go around, but unfortunately I had to, too keep my cover, I wouldn’t have been able to befriend Draco, Theo, or Blaise without suspicion that I turned into a dark Wizard.” Leopold shook his head. “However now I can have my own friends, and act like my true self. And I plan to.”

The two sat back, sipping their tea while thinking about the things that have been said. Marvolo was shocked that the lights weapon snapped and left, but it did make his life easier, especially when he could feel the dark magic radiating from the young man. “What else do you want to do? Learn, however Hogwarts cannot teach you everything.”

“I would like to travel, and I am having the Goblins go through my ancestral homes… and a few castles, they should all have the librarys intact. Why?”

“I do have a library here, if you would like to say for the summer, I again promise you no harm, the only ones that will be here are my elite, Lucius, Theodore Sr. And Corvus Lestrange, Draco also comes over time to time mainly to use the Duling chambers here, and the Library… Also my husband, I know you don’t get along with one another…”

“Severus? I figured that out when you were introduced as Prince. Remember I just can’t use my knowledge when I was acting as the light pawn. I am not one now… And Draco might come over?” Leopold asked slyly. 

Marvolo raised an eyebrow. “Yes, Is that going to be an issue? I don’t want to ban my Godson from visiting me.

“Oh no problem at all.” Leopold blushed slightly. “Now where is this library if I am to stay? Also I have my belongings in the Cauldron.” Leopold informed him.

“That is of no issue, I will have one of the elves fetch it, any money you paid in advance will be returned to your account. Follow me to the library then. Lunch will be served at noon, and dinner at six, an elf will show you to the dining room, there are no excuses to skip a meal.” Marvolo told him sternly. “Severus will be in attendance, or he is in trouble.” Marvolo frowned slightly before snapping out of it. 

“Would you tell him about what you know about me, I can also put my memories into a pensieve if he would like to view them, I don’t want any more animosity between us, I had to do horrible in potions or else Dumbledore would get suspicious, however I memorized all of the books for potions up through next year.”

“He might appreciate that more, and I doubt you want him to enter your mind.” Marvolo inquired.

“Yes, I also want to tell him in person what happened to me, and what happened at Gringotts, I had to keep going back for weeks during last year to get anything done, my will was written, I gave blood as Harry Potter so I could adopt my twins, and possibly some others into my house that would be loyal to me. Not to mention who I left my lordship to.” Leopold explained to Marvolo.

“Take your time thinking up those memories. Do you know the spell to get the memories?”

“Yes, I learned a lot about the mind arts in third year after learning that the Peacock obliviate people for their stories.” 

“Wonderful. I have other business to attend to, if you need anything just call for an elf.” Marvolo left him at the doors and headed in the opposite direction in which they came from. Leopold entered the Library, he did expect it to be large, however he didn’t expect how large it truly was.

The entire room was larger than the Hogwarts Great Hall, there were 10 foot tall bookshelves lined up side by side five in each row, the center which was about five feet wide opened up in the middle to have a large seating area with some tables, a comfy looking sofa and chairs. On one end of the area, is a fireplace, right now it isn’t going, however it also has some chairs around it and a few side tables, there are also some tables set up with chess, and even weiqi. Leopold entered the room and headed towards one of the bookshelves finding a few spell crafting books, he took one off the shelf and sat down in one of the charis, tucking up his legs he got to reading. 

He did set a timer to alert him before it was noon so he would be able to take some of his memories to show to Severus. 

It was two hours before his alarm went off startling Leopold slightly before he turned it off, he created a glass phile and thought hard about his memories, he decided to pull a few of the worse ones from his childhood, along with his sorting in first year, his summer after his first year, and a few other choice memories, after finishing up with that he summoned an elf. 

“Yes young Master?” The elf asked.

“Could you take me to the dining room?” Leopold questioned the elf, said elf had a uniform on, with the Slytherin and Prince crest on its breast. 

“Yes young Master, follow Siv.” The elf started walking towards the door, which Leopold followed quickly. It took a little bit of time to get to the dining room, it was on the other end of the first floor, he had gotten there first, as it was a little bit before noon. The plates started to be set up, three plates and three sets of silverware, one on the head spot, then on the right and left, Leopold sat on the right as the ‘guest’ as per etiquette rules. It didn’t take long for either Marvolo or Severus to enter the dining room.

“Lord Peverell-Blishwick, this is my husband Consort Slytherin-Prince. Severus this is the young Lord I was telling you about.”

“Yes love, however you didn’t mention much except I needed to talk to him…” Severus looked over at Leopold with a raised eyebrow, which made Leopold shift slightly. 

“I apologize for the mystery around myself Consort Slytherin, however my name has recently changed, it will be in the news soon how my old self died, and I want you to know the truth before anything happens. Only Marvolo knows some of it, as do a few choice people.” Leopold explained. “I have my memories if you would like to view them first before questioning me, which I swear I will answer truthfully.”

“I would like to view them Lord Peverell.” Severus took the phile and asked an elf to bring a pensieve. Once the pensieve had been brought over both Severus and Marvolo had entered after putting in Leopold’s memories.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so Marvolo and Leopold finally had a chance to talk. I am forewarning everyone that the next chapter might be a little triggering as it will depict abuse and rape of a minor. I tried not to go into detail, however it is the entire chapter.


	5. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This might have some slight triggers for a few, it depicts abuse of a minor, and mentions of rape.

_“BOY! HOW DARE YOU RUIN DINNER! I SWEAR YOU ARE A FREAK! BREAKING OUR BEST CHINA!” A fat man screamed at him, he grabbed the small child, no older than five by the looks of it and slammed the poor child against the ground kicking him until a cracking sound was heard, all through this the child didn’t cry._

_“Now I am taking out My Lovely Wife and Child to a Wonderful dinner, while you get NONE FREAK!” The man grabbed the boy by the hair and dragged him from the kitchen, opening up the cupboard under the stairs and throwing him in._

_The memory faded to another one, this one with the same boy, slightly older getting oil poured onto his arms by a woman with a pinched face. “You deserve this! Messing up breakfast! Now I have to cook. Get into the cupboard, you are not allowed to eat today.” She pushed him off the stool he was on after burning him with the hot oil, he fell and cracked his head on the floor before scurrying up and leaving, closing the door to the cupboard behind him._

_“Harry Potter… My name is Harry Potter… Not Freak!” The next memory showed the same boy beaten, black and blue all over and he was bleeding by a cut on his arm, but he was smiling widely._

_The next memory showed him a little older, still just as skinny as he was in the previous memories, this one showed a fat boy and a few others chasing him through a park, that was until he tripped and they caught up to him, they all proceed to beat him, punching and kicking him until they got bored and left him there._

_Memory after memory showed similar events, him being beaten, punished, and verbally assaulted until one memory, it was Diagon Alley, he was with Hagrid. The Half Giant was talking to him about Dumbledore, Gryffindor, Slytherin and the Dark Lord, this memory actually showed his darker thoughts. ‘I can’t go into Slytherin, if I do the old man will most likely kill me, I doubt I will get into Gryffindor though, I do not think I am that brave… maybe I can fake it, I am supposed to be the lights hero… if only I could be someone else, anyone else.’_

_The memory after that was him meeting Ronald Weasley for the first time. ‘Does this idiot actually think I want to be friends with him… His mother was loudly yelling about Muggles and the Platform number on the muggle side… This is a set up, I hope it’s only him and his mother, I do like those twins.’_

_The next one was the sorting hat. ‘Ah quite a sharp mind, a lot of ambition as well, you are very cunning, you would be great in Slytherin young Harry.’ Harry slightly shook his head. ‘I can’t go into Slytherin, the headmaster would kill me, I have to go to either Gryffindor or Hufflepuff, I will fake it until they believe I am the perfect light soldier until I can get away.’_

_‘I wish you the best of luck in GRYFFINDOR’ Thus the memories went, Dumbledore placing Harry in positions to test his bound magic, and how the compulsions were going, all until 4th year. A letter was sent to him about a week after his name was drawn from the Goblet and the entire school was hating him except for Hermione, the twins, and Neville. This letter had the Gringotts seal which Harry took to a quiet place and read._

_Dear Heir Potter,_

_It is our duty to talk to you about your coming of age from the Goblet of Fire, once you take your Lordships you will be able to use magic outside of Hogwarts, with no repercussions unless it is of course illegal to the Wizards._

_If you could come to Gringotts after reading this letter we can go about our business in investing your money to grow our fortunes._

_Director of Gringotts,_

_Potter Family Accountant_

_Ragnok_

_‘How do I sneak to Gringotts! I can’t ask any adults, if any of them find out I want to become a legal adult they would mess it up, go to the Ministry and force me to stay a minor… Who can I trust?’ This lead to a quick memory of him and Victor meeting in a quiet part of the castle where no one roamed after hours, Victor offered to bring him to Gringotts after Harry swore upon his magic that he didn’t enter his name and didn’t know who entered his name in the Goblet._

_Victor had dropped him off, after disguising him with a glamour. He entered Gringotts after bowing to the guards and asked to see Ragnok._

_“Heir Potter, I can honestly say I am surprised to see you so soon, we have much to discuss.”_

_“Director Ragnok, I apologize I couldn’t get here the day you sent the letter, I am being watched too closely to truly leave for long periods of time. Right now everyone at the castle thinks I am in my room, the others think I am in the Library, so it is a perfect way to escape from the ever watching eyes. What do we need to get done?”_

_“I would suggest an Inheritance test, it will show who your parents are, and the last four or five generations, and all the dates of death. It will also show you what you have inherited, or can inherit. Also if you have any contracts, familiar or not, Magic used against you, and if you have any potions or spells altering you.”_

_“I do fear I have spells and potions, I have time missing from my memories, however no matter what I do I can’t get the memories back, they might have been obliviated. I want to do the test, how much does it cost?”_

_“Normally it would cost a hundred Galleons, however I am willing to do it for free. The reason being I can tell this will be the start of a wonderful partnership after what comes out on that test.”_

_“So sure something has been done to me?”_

_“I am sure, because there is money missing, and after we have the test done, I can do an audit, that will make us both a lot of gold, far more than a mere one hundred galleons.”_

_The two got the test done and the test revealed many things._

**_Harry James Potter:_ **

**_Immediate family 3 generations:_ **

**_Mother: Lilly Jasmine Evans: Died october 31st 1981_ **

**_Father: James Charlus Potter: Died October 31st 1981_ **

**_Grandmother (Maternal): Elisabeth Lovegood: Died May 5th 1978_ **

**_Grandfather (Maternal): Henry Evans: Died May 6th 1978_ **

**_Grandmother (Parental): Euphemia Rosier: Died June 9th 1985_ **

**_Grandfather (Paternal): Fleamont Potter: Died September 19th 1987_ **

**_Great Grandmother (Maternal): Cassiopeia Black: Died 26th February 1974_ **

**_Great Grandfather (Maternal): Castor Lovegood: Died July 1st 1980_ **

**_Great Grandmother (Maternal-Paternal): Jasmine Evans: Died December 20th 1971_ **

**_Great Grandfather (Maternal-Paternal): Alistor Blishwick: Died January 8th 1993_ **

**_Great Grandmother (Paternal-Maternal): Juno Malfoy: Died September 2nd 1982_ **

**_Great Grandfather (Paternal-Maternal): Charlus Rosier: Died August 11th 1992_ **

**_Great Grandfather (Paternal): Lucian Lovegood: Died October 3rd 1977_ **

**_Great Grandfather (Paternal): Harrison Potter: Died November 23rd 1978_ **

**_Other Relatives:_ **

**_Charlus Potter: Status: Alive: Age 122, brother of Harrison Potter_ **

**_Xenophilius Lovegood: Status: Alive: Age: 34, related through mother_ **

**_Luna Lovegood: Status: Alive: Age: 13: related through mother_ **

**_Sirius Black: Status: Alive: Age: 33: Related through Mother, and Father. Blood adopted Father: August 3rd 1980_ **

**_Amelia Blishwick: Status: Dead: April 7th 1989: Related through mother_ **

**_Narcissa Malfoy: Status: Alive: Age: 30: Related through mother, father, and blood adopted father_ **

**_Lucius Malfoy: Status: Alive: Age: 34: Related through father_ **

**_Draco Malfoy: Status: Alive: Age: 15: Related through mother, father, and blood adopted father_ **

**_Andromeda Tonks: Status: Alive: Age: 44: Related through mother, father, and blood adopted father_ **

**_Nymphadora Tonks: Status: Alive: Age: 21: Related through mother, father, and blood adopted father_ **

**_Other Families related to: Weasley, Longbottom, Flint,_ **

**_Heir and Lordships:_ **

**_Black: Heir- in line after Current Lord Sirius Black_ **

**_Blishwick: Heir through blood: 1st in line- Last of family_ **

**_Gaunt: Heir through conquest-after Current Lord Tom Marvolo Riddle_ **

**_Gryffindor: Heir through blood: 1st in line- Last of family-pulled out family sword_ **

**_Peverell: Heir through blood: 1st in line-One other relation-Tom Marvolo Riddle_ **

**_Potter: Heir through blood: 1st in line- Last of family_ **

**_Rosier Heir through blood: 5th in line-side branch of family_ **

**_Slytherin: Heir through conquest-after Current Lord Tom Marvolo Riddle_ **

**_Magic Abilities, bonds, and contracts:_ **

**_Magic:_ **

**_Athrimicy: Blocked 80% Blocked by: Albus Dumbledore_ **

**_Care of Magical Creatures: Blocked 70%: Blocked by: Albus Dumbledore_ **

**_Charms: Blocked 50% Blocked by: Albus Dumbledore_ **

**_Dark Magic: Blocked 100% Blocked by: Albus Dumbledore_ **

**_Defense Against the Dark Arts: Blocked 30% Blocked by: Albus Dumbledore_ **

**_Divination: Not gifted_ **

**_Flying: Blocked 50% Blocked by: Albus Dumbledore_ **

**_Herbology: Blocked 50% Blocked by: Albus Dumbledore_ **

**_History of Magic: Blocked 50% Blocked by: Albus Dumbledore_ **

**_Light Magic: Not gifted_ **

**_Parsteltoung: Blocked 90% Partially broken: Blocked by: Albus Dumbledore_ **

**_Parselmagic: Blocked 100% Partially broken: Blocked by: Albus Dumbledore_ **

**_Potions: Blocked 80% Blocked by: Albus Dumbledore_ **

**_Ritual Magic: Blocked 100% Blocked by: Albus Dumbledore_ **

**_Runes: Blocked 80% Blocked by: Albus Dumbledore_ **

**_Spell Creation: Blocked 100% Blocked by: Albus Dumbledore_ **

**_Transfiguration: Blocked 50% Blocked by: Albus Dumbledore_ **

**_Magical Contract to Ginevra Weasley: 2 life debts, will transfer to nearest family member if death occurs_ **

**_Magical Contract to Severus Snape: 1 life debt: Transferred from father_ **

**_Magical Vow: Severus Snape, made with Albus Dumbledore_ **

**_Other Contracts:_ **

**_(Illegal) Marriage Contract to Ginevra Weasley- upon youngest 17th birthday. Signed by Albus Dumbledore, Ginevra Weasley, and signed by Molly Weasley as a witness._ **

_“I want them all destroyed. How do I take my Lordships?” Harry questioned Ragnok who had a vicious smile upon his lips._

_“Oh it is easy Heir Potter.” The rest of the memory is the two planning on how to take down Dumbledore, mainly with Harry’s death during the next summer. The last memory is one however from the summer after his first year, and it actually had Leopold from today warning them._

_“Severus, Marvolo, I am sorry for including this memory, but you should know what happened to me by my uncle after my first year. He did this almost every night when my cousin was with friends, and my aunt didn’t care. If you don’t want to see this, I would recommend leaving the memory.”_

The worst memory played, Vernon Dursely coming into the young Harry Potter's room in the middle of the night, and raping the poor child, leaving the young teen shaking, with dead eyes. The man violated Harry in the worst ways possible, beating him all the while. The rape was brutal, Harry was completely limp at the end, bleeding from various wounds that Vernon gave him, his hole was torn and bloody, and as Vernon left that night he told Harry one thing that made both men gasp. "Be glad that I want to be the only one having that tight little hole, or I would sell you to the highest bidder, you would get a pretty high price for being so young." The man left laughing, promising to come back for more later. That memory made both the men who have done very terrible things throw up when they exited the memories.


	6. Talking it out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the last chapter... I needed Harry to be a little bit broken... But Leopold is much stronger now! Marvolo, Severus, and Leopold talk about the memories, and plans some of the future.

“Where is that Muggle, he is going to die.” Marvolo said with the coldest voice Severus had heard in a long while.

“Love, calm down. Ha...Leopold I am so sorry for how I treated you, I never wanted to, however Dumbledore was forcing me, he made me treat you like that so my position as his lap dog wouldn’t be ruined.” Severus approached the teen slowly. “I swear to you I wanted to help you from your first day at Hogwarts, I know you weren’t like your father, I forgave him when he and your mother married, we actually became friends, I made up with Black and Lupin around that time. We had to fake it during your third year.”

“I… I believe you Severus, however I didn’t know if you would trust me, I know Dumbledore has been feeding the lies about my home life, how anyone could think that I was taken care of I don’t know what to think. I am easily… or I was one of the smallest people including the girls from second year! Thankfully the Goblins were able to heal me over the last year, I’ve worn a glamour since then. 

“Barty mentioned that you had one on, making you look weaker, I thought it was Dumbledore's work actually.” Marvolo told him. By this time all three were sitting down at the table, there were some light finger foods in front of them all to snack on after the memories, the elves not sending up the heavier food after their masters got sick.

“Ah, yes how is he, he was one of the best Defence teachers, no offence Quirrelmort.” Leopold said, looking Marvolo in the eyes. His husband snorted at the bad joke making Marvolo turn his eyes on Severus.

“What! I didn’t like having my husband on the back of Quirinus, and that was a funny joke!” Severus said laughing.

“No one mentions that ever again.” Marvolo almost pouted before catching himself, and remembering just whose company he kept.

“Are there any questions you wanted to ask me after viewing the memories?” Leopold asked.

“Where are the filthy maggots.” Marvolo snarled.

“Sorry, I am killing them, next question.” Leopold said happily, smiling a huge smile at the two, again it looked very demonic.

“What do you need help with? You can’t do this all alone. Hiding from Dumbledore will be easier now, however he is going to be watching your accounts for the Potter vaults.” Severus inquired.

“Thankfully, Heir Potter wrote his will before he passed away, the Goblins had him sit down and write it, the letters for the invitation will be sent to myself, as his closest relative on his father's side. I of course passed down my inheritance to my closest blood kin. Not Dumbledore or the Weasely family.” Leopold grinned. 

“Harry’s will is going to be read the day after he is found dead by whoever. The ones that were sent an invitation to Gringotts will be Dumbledore, Ronald, Ginevra, and Molly Weasely. I also invited Fred and George Weasely, however they will not be on the wrong end of the will. Hermione is invited, Dumbledore was giving her books from the Potter family Vault. She wouldn’t accept money, I think, or Dumbledore was just giving her the books to make her seem important. Minerva McGonagall, Neville Longbottom, Draco, and yourself Severus. There are a few others like Victor Krum, Fleur Delacour, and I also invited Rita Skeeter, and Lucius Malfoy.” 

“Is there anything I should know about the will?” Severus asked.

“I let you go from the debt you owed dad. And Mum left you some books, I also left you a few things.”

“You aren’t actually dead.” Severus narrowed his eyes at the young teen.

“Yes, however Harry is. So too bad.”

“Why is Draco getting a letter?” Marvolo questioned.

“I didn’t say he was getting a letter… Well… He is… and an apology from Harry, I had to play an act, and I let Draco know my true feelings, that I wished I could have been his friend.” Leopold sighed. He truly wished he could have been more then friends.

“And have him marry you.” Severus muttered, intrupting Leopold thoughts, he was also looking smug when Leopold started choking.

“Severus!” Marvolo swatted his arm, he was also hiding a grin.

“I… I do like Draco… But I don’t know how he will react after I tell him about who I was. I don’t know if he will be able to seperate the two of us. Harry had to play a role on the light side, however Leopold, who I really am, I don’t give a shit… Sorry… I am going to be who I am going to be, no one will force me to do what they want. I will speak out for what I want, and what I believe in.” 

“Good, keep that attitude. If you don’t act meek, and like a follower they won’t be able to really touch you, also now you have many people that will actually look out for your best interests. Dumbledore will have a harder time getting the new Lord Potter alone to get into the vaults. He will still try; however, he will want to get you alone, so you will need to separate yourself from Potter.” Marvolo instructed.

“I know he will try at or right after the will reading, so I am planning on sitting with Draco. Dumbledore doesn't know who I actually am, and because he was one of the direct causes of Harry Potter's death, I don’t like him, I could even call a blood feud from the death.” Leopold sighed and leaned back in the chair, the food had disappeared by this point, the elves just leaving more tea for the group.

“Draco, as he is our godson will visit the manor regularly, so you will see him fairly often.” Severus informed him.

“I know, Marvolo told me earlier, I actually ran into him a few days ago… Well I ran into Theo, Blaise and Draco were also there and Draco… dragged me to the Ice Cream shop.” Leopold blushed slightly, ducking his head. 

“I see the first date, I hope he acted like a gentleman. He knows not to approach a submissive without consent.” Severus sighed.

“I… He did from what I remember, I actually ran into them, so I believe he was following procedure, however he did offer to get me ice cream without too much time in between the meeting… I am fine with it! Merlin knows I have had a crush on him since 2nd year…” Leopold was blushing horribly at this point, sinking down into his chair even more.

Severus and Marvolo burst out laughing at the teens' embarrassment before they get up. “I feel like we should get on with our duties, it is already two. Remember dinner is at six, the both of you, I am not above dragging either of you out by your ears.” Marvolo told the two before he left. 

“He would make a great parent.” Leopold mentioned as Severus stared at Marvolo as the older man walked away.

“He would, we have talked about it, however we wanted to wait until after the war…” Severus sighed looking away from the younger man.

“Why wait, no one believes the Dark Lord is back, you could more easily have the child now, and depending on how long Marvolo can stay hidden it would be better to have a child now. Someone to want to fight for, to get back to.” Leopold argued.

“I… I do really want children, however I don’t know how I will be with them… You of all people know I am not a patient man. How can I not turn out like my own father.” Severus confessed to him, 

“You won’t be, you haven’t yelled at me once for being here, and I know you are much nicer to your Slytherins than you will let anyone think, not to mention you are Draco’s godfather, I bet he was a wild child growing up in privet.” Leopold laughed at the look Severus gave him.

“I will let Narcissa tell you the stories, she would love to… Thank you for encouraging me, I will speak to Marvolo.” Severus said before he took his leave. 

Leopold snickered as he walked back to the Library only having to call an elf once for directions before he opened the correct door. He sighed going back to his books, he really wanted to learn all he could, he really did like creating new magic, he was currently trying to make an easier version of floo calls, almost like a muggle cell phone, however more detailed.

He set another alarm, this time he was sitting at one of the desks with papers scattered all around with him working on runes, athrimicy equations were also scattered around the desk. That is what Marvolo walked in on around five to check up on his guest. 

“What is it you are exactly trying to do?” Marvolo questioned the teen as he walked over to some of his notes.

“I am trying to figure out a way using Runes, and some spells how to make a cell phone. That way we no longer have to use the floo to call someone. I am hoping to make it like a… hologram, you can see the person physically, however you would be able to hold said person basically in your hands. It would be like a floo call, however no fire involved.” Leopold explained 

“That is a very good idea! I know some of the older generations once they get to a point have trouble getting on their knees and bending over for long calls. That would make it easier on them.”

“It would also get the muggleborns more comfortable, As we don’t have cell phones this would be the next best thing to them! I am hoping to get it done before school starts so I can get the patent on it. 

“Very ingenious! Don’t forget dinner is in an hour.” Marvolo said moving away, going to one section of the library.

“I know! I set an alarm!” Leopold hollered after him, he turned back to his work grinning like a madman.

That is how the rest of the night went. Leopold worked on his project for a while longer, heading to dinner with Marvolo who was still reading the book on the way down, Severus had also come up from his potions lab and they talked about trivial things. Severus was also very intrigued by the mention of a magical cell phone. After dinner the three went their separate ways, Leopold went back for another few hours to work, Marvolo ended up with Severus in the lab. Around eleven Leopold called it a night and headed to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I just posted the last chapter, however... I couldn't leave you all with such a huge chapter and not soften it up a little bit...


	7. Newspapers and letters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So... Leopold meets Draco again. And an announcement is finally made!

Leopold woke up about an hour before breakfast was to be served, he stretched before he got out of the wonderful bed he had just slept in. He did his morning routine, having a quick shower, he decided to look nice today, he didn’t know why but he thought it was a good idea.

He changed into more formal robes, not his dress ones, however these were meant to be eye catching. The robes in design were more tailored than the usual ones you would see at Hogwarts, the color was a deep blue, with silver and white stitching around it, it had the peverell and blishwick crest stitched onto the breast. The sleeves were tight to the upper arm, however they billowed out at the elbow. Under his robes he wore a silver silk shirt that was tight across his chest however he could move in them just fine, the pants he wore were black also more tightly fitted than what he used to wear. He put on his black dragonhide boots and headed down the hall. 

Leopold once again had to ask an elf for directions after he got turned around, he was heading in the direction of the dining room when he heard a few small explosions coming from the room in front of him, the door was slightly ajar and Leopold decided to peek in.

He did so and ended up a blushing mess, he did however enter the room after casting a shield charm on himself. Severus was dueling Draco, who was shirtless, his top and outer robes were laying across a chair by the door. Draco was drenched in sweat breathing heavily, He cast two spells back to back against Severus, one which the older man blocked the other… Tied the potions and defence master up with what looked to be steel cables. Leopold started clapping.

“I do wish I was able to see the entirety of the duel, however getting one up against a defence master is wonderful!”

“Leopold! I didn’t expect to see you here!” Draco said brightly as he undid his spell on Severus.

“I told you we had a guest over Draco. And very well done on that spellwork.” Severus praised him before turning to Leopold. “Apologies if we woke you up Leopold, I know your room is close to the dulling room.”

“No need to apologize Severus, I was heading down to breakfast and got turned around, I only heard the last few spells and came in towards the end.” Leopold explained. While Severus and Leopold talked, Draco put back on his top and robes, much to Leopold's dismay. He also spelled himself to get clean, before returning to the younger Lord and his Godfather.

“Would you like us to accompany you to breakfast Leopold?” Draco questioned holding out his arm.

“I would enjoy that immensely Draco, thank you.” Leopold said taking a hold of the outstretched arm. Severus stayed back a few steps silently laughing at the pair. 

“So how did you come by staying here at Slytherin manner?” Draco questioned. “My Godfathers are not known for their… ah…”

“Letting dimwits stay over the holidays. Which is why you don’t stay here all the time.” Severus piped up making Draco turn and glare at him while Leopold laughed.

“Thank you so much for that unwanted, and unnecessary comment Uncle Sev.”

“I am related to Lord Slytherin distently, we needed to talk about familiar ties and such, I am only his Heir until your Godfathers have a child. However I don’t really need the title Lord or Heir to the Slytherin name. I already have two other titles. They did offer me their home for the summer until I go off to school, as my properties are not done just yet.” 

“Ah, Well I do hope they are treating you well here, I do enjoy coming over to the manner, the library is wonderful.” Draco informed him.

“Yes, he was there all day, and well into the night after Marvolo showed him the room. I fear it will never be the same, there are still notes spread out over the table you were at.” Severus said, making Draco laugh.

“I...It is a wonderful library, there are so many advanced books I haven’t seen before.” Leopold said with a blush. Draco hid a smile from the smaller man.

At that point they had arrived at the dining room where Marvolo was already seated. “Ah there you all are. Draco fancy seeing you today. I didn’t know you were going to come over, or I would have warned Leopold about the noise.”

“They didn’t wake me Marvolo, I was already heading down when I heard the noise.” Leopold told him, sitting down when Draco pulled out his chair for him. Leopold thanked him, his blush growing even more.

“So what are you two doing today?” Marvolo asked the two teens who had started eating.

“I…” Leopold started before abruptly stopping. Severus and Marvolo snickering into their glasses when Draco turns to the young man.

“Would you like to go out with me today?” Draco abruptly asked him. Draco’s cheeks were tinged a slight pink showing his embarrassment. 

“I would love to…” Leopold said quietly while looking down at his food, his face was bright red.

“Oh look, the mail is here.” Severus interrupted anything else Draco was going to say. “Hm… We don’t usually get the prophet for the both of us, it must be a special edition.” Severus paid the owls before taking the paper. “Oh!”

“What is it?” Draco questioned looking over at the headline.

**Harry Potter Dead! Abused by Relatives, left to Starve! Dumbledore Knew!**

**My Dear Readers, it is with great horror that I bring you this news. Harry Potter, Heir Potter, The Boy who Lived, is dead. He was found late last night in his relatives home. He was locked up in a room, the door had no less than seven locks, from the top of the door down. His relatives have been on a vacation in the States since right after Hogwarts let out. They didn’t give the poor boy any food or water before they left. His cause of death is starvation. His official date of death is on July 15th 1994.**

**It has come to my attention that Albus Dumbledore was the boy's magical guardian before the poor boy's death. He was also told by Heir Potter himself that his relatives were abusive towards him. All Albus Dumbledore did was say that his relatives love him, care for him, and if he was better he would understand that… There is no excuse for allowing abuse to continue. If he allowed this to happen once, and to our saviour, has he allowed this to happen before?**

**I suspect that he has, I believe that Albus Dumbledore has let children be placed back into abusive homes, causing them to die by his negligence. I can not believe that a once great man could do such a thing, however a letter sent to me by the late Heir Potter makes me believe it.**

**The Will reading for Heir Potter is going to be today at noon July 19th 1994. Everyone invited will get a letter stating so, and by Gringotts orders the Will reading will be read once everyone with a letter has arrived. My letter has already arrived by one of the Goblins at Gringotts, which allows me to write everything that happens. I must be using a truth serum and no quick notes quill. So you will get the full truth at the events that happen.**

**I will continue writing the truth and informing you dear readers.**

**Rita Skeeter: Correspondent to the Daily Prophet.**

“Harry… Harry is dead!” Draco yelped.

“Uh… About that…” Leopold fidgeted. “I need to tell you something, Draco. Harry isn’t truly dead. The name and face is, however… I am still alive.” Leopold looked up to see outrage… Anger… and… hurt cross his face in a flash.

“What.” Draco snapped.

“I was Harry Potter, I couldn’t take being Dumbledors pawn anymore, he was setting me up to die. If you can’t see past that I don’t know if this will work… whatever this is. Excuse me Marvolo, Seveus, I am no longer hungry.” Leopold excused himself before getting up and rushing away from the room.

“I…” 

“You have another letter Draco, I suggest you read that.” Marvolo told the teen before getting up himself, he kissed Seveus on the cheek, handing him his own letter. “Take care at the Will reading love.”

“I will.” Seveus smiled up at the man before opening up his own letter and reading it. It was just the normal letter stating that he would receive something from the young man's estate.  
Draco got the same letter, however he also was given a small personal letter in Harry’s script.

  
_Dear Draco_

_I know you probably don’t expect to be invited to my Will Reading. I have a few things to explain to you, both in person and in my Will Reading. In Person you might not understand if you haven’t yet met my true self, the one I don’t have to fake to be the Light’s savior. My name is Leopold Gideon Peverell. Lord to Peverell, Blishwick, and Potter. I might also hold the Lordship to Gryffindor, however I would have to check on that after the blood adoption potion goes through. I am also Heir to Slytherin._

_If I haven’t yet talked to you I will. Or you can write me a letter, Hedwig is still my owl, I ‘left’ her to my cousin Leopold. Make sure to guard your mind w_ _hen you go to the reading. I will be there. I might have a new look when you see me. I was given a blood adoption potion to get free._

_Forever yours._

_Leopold Gideon Peverll._

“I need to find Leopold.” Draco said getting up, almost knocking his chair back. Seveus stared at his godson. 

“Listen to what he has to tell you, and what he has to say, Draco. He has been hurt far more than you know.” Severus said before going back to reading his own paper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one is a little shorter than the others I was trying to hit 2k on each chapter, some are longer, this one isn't. The flow wasn't working right twords the end so I had to delete some things, it makes more sense now.


	8. An apology, and a promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Draco apologizes to Leopold...

Leopold was in the dulling room blasting apart training dummies, he had five going at one time, all attacking him. He was spinning and dancing around all of them, sending out dark curses and hexes one after another. It didn’t even look like it was taxing on the young man. Draco stood by the door, he had a shield over himself in case a spell went astray. 

None of the spells did wander off their target. It only took ten minutes until all of the dummies were blasted apart, Leopold addressed Draco without turning around. “What is it you have to say Draco? It was very clear at the table that you were disgusted that someone you were falling for was Harry Potter.”

“It is true that I am falling for you Leopold. But I am falling for you. I am not falling for Harry. Truth be told you acted like a tosser. However since I met you, the first time when you crashed into Theo, I felt a connection. I hope and pray to Mother Magic that you also feel it. But I want you, I want to try! Please Leopold look at me!” Draco begged, his voice was distraught.

Leopold turned to look at the older teen, he had tears in his eyes, although Draco would never admit to it, his face was also contorted in despair and anguish pleading to the younger. “I am falling for you Draco, I’ve known you weren’t how you presented yourself to the greater masses at Hogwarts. I hated that I couldn’t get close to you, to actually be your friend, but I had to play a role to keep myself alive and somewhat healthy. I regretted the moment I didn’t shake your hand on the train. However I am not that eleven year old anymore. I am not even Harry Potter anymore, I can’t be, he’s dead legally.” Leopold grinned slightly, causing Draco to give out a huff of laughter.

“I do also regret how I acted to you after that, I should have acted… I shouldn’t have been a bully to you. Weasleys we have a blood feud with, I can do that legally. However I shouldn’t have brought you into the fights as well. I am sorry.” Draco hesitantly approached Leopold, pulling the younger into a hug. “Can we start over?” Draco whispered.

“Can we?” Leopold asked looking up at Draco.

“I think so.” As Draco went down to kiss him there was a blast of water shot at him from the doorway. Draco was drenched, while Leopold wasn’t. Draco turned on his heel to see Marvolo in the doorway. 

“Don’t even think about it. You know the rules of courting, if you are going to court each other, no kissing until after the third date. I will represent you Leopold, if you would like.” Marvolo offered.

“I… Thank you Marvolo. I do want to do this right, Draco.” Leopold blushed darkly.

“I agree. Even though I am freezing, and soaking wet right now.” Draco said glaring at the Dark Lord. “I will have to speak to my parents, however I will be sending you your fist courting proposal by the end of this week.” Draco promised. “Now to stop myself from doing anything else to cause me to be in such a state. I should go. I will see you at the Will reading.” Draco said, he took Leopold’s hand in his and kissed the teens knuckles.

“Until then Draco. I am eagerly awaiting your courting proposal.” Leopold said as Draco straightened up. Draco left soon after, still glaring at Marvolo as he went, still soaking wet, while Marvolo just smiled brightly at him. “Leopold might we talk before you have to leave for the Will reading?”

“Of course Marvolo, as long as you don’t try and get me soaking wet.” Leopold joked with him.

Marvolo laughed and brought him back to his office to discuss some things while Draco had flooed over to his manner.

“Draco, why are you soaking wet?” Narcissa Malfoy asked her only child. His father was also confused as he observed his heir.

“Because Uncle Marvolo likes to torture people. You remember the younger man I told you about the other day, Leopold Peverell. He is staying with Uncle Marvolo and Uncle Severus, Leopold has some familiar ties to Marvolo.”

“Yes. I hope you did nothing crass Draco. We don’t want yours, or young Leopold's reputation ruined.” Narcissa told her son, she was also scowling at him, thinking the worst.

“No reputation was ruined. However I might have offended Leopold, before I tracked him down to apologize. I was about to kiss him when Uncle Marvolo drenched me. I am going to be courting him. I feel something whenever I see him.” Draco said while he blushed horribly. “I also got a letter to go to Harry Potter's Will reading.” He informed his parents.

“I want to meet this Leopold.” Narcissa said harshly. She knew her son most likely found his other half, like her and Lucius. However she was still his mother, she needed to check these things out.

“Um…” Draco started before looking at his mother. “Of course mother, I can invite him over after the Will reading, he is also going, being one of the last Magical relatives Potter had.” Draco explained. Lucius looked amused over the whole thing. 

“I have also gotten a letter for the Will reading. I don’t know why however.” Lucius mused. 

“Probably something about Dobby.” Draco snickered before sobering up. “Is there anything we can do to Dumbledore over this. Potter died from abuse. I never noticed. Even after Notts father was arrested for abusing Theo. I should have seen it.” Draco sighed.

“Many more people should have noticed before you. It should have been caught during the schools health checks… Lucius are those mandatory?” Narcissa questioned her husband. 

“I… I do not believe they are, and that is where we can start to fix it. I will need to talk to Marvolo and Severus. Possibly another one of the heads of houses.” Lucius mused.

“That would work out in our favor, if we can find abused children, we could have them adopted into dying magical families. Blood adoption is always an option.” Draco put in.

“It would restore many families. I will need to speak with Severus and Marvolo after the Will reading. I will send him a letter inviting all of them over for dinner tonight.”

“Good idea, I will let the kitchen elves know. Draco, do you know Leopold’s favorite dessert?” Narcissa questioned.

“Treacle tart.” He said without hesitation.

“Wonderful, we are going to have that. I will be back in a bit, I need to speak with Demelza and Violet.” Narcissa said, getting out of her chair. “Draco, do clean up before going to the Will reading.” Narcissa teased her son before kissing him on the cheek.

“Yes mother.” Draco sighed. He also left the room, heading up to his quarters in the manner to get cleaned up and ready, it was only ten, however he needed to still think on a few things.

Back at the Slytherin Manner Marvolo, Severus, and Leopold were all sitting in Marvolo’s office. “I know we discussed the other night about the Will reading, however it is now today, is there anyone that is going to be a shock to be in your will?” Marvolo asked.

“Well you already know that Draco will be there, along with Severus, Lucius was invited, I do have to apologize about the end of my second year, I did steal his house elf…” Leopold trailed off in thought. “My true friends, however I don’t think the surprise will be the people, but what I say in the Will.” Leopold grinned. 

“Any hints?” Severus sighed.

“Oh no, you will both have to wait, let me have at least some glee on this horendas day.” Leopold told the two men.

“Oh I doubt you think it is too horrendas, after all, Draco promised to court you. After he almost kissed you.” Marvolo reminded the teen, who blushed deeply.

“I… I didn’t forget that.”

“Hm…” 

“You both have to remember the courtship rules, even though it is a pain, you will be connected more in magic, and to lady magic. It is sad that more don’t do it.” Seveus sighed.

“I am glad I had the foresight to court you when I had the chance, love.” Marvolo said, kissing the younger man on the cheek.

“I can’t wait to start the courtship!” Leopold grinned. “I know we’re related distantly, I believe it is back three generations, and not directly linked by grandparents, just by cousins. It would be too weird to date someone so closely related by blood.”

“I agree, to many Ancient and Noble houses intermarry, we are like muggles in that aspect, too much inbreeding can cause squibs, however no one will actually do a study on that.” Severus informed the teen.

“I wonder if the reason squibs happen is because of too much intermarrying. There needs to be fresh DNA brought in.” Leopold tilted his head in thought. “If that is the case. Muggleborns might not be muggleborn, they might be squib born.”

Marvolo sat up straighter. “That. That is a very good idea… I wonder if the Goblins would like to offer blood tests to all muggleborns, try and reclaim old houses, or be brought into dying houses.”

“That is something to look into later. Right now there is going to be chaos over Harry's death, and with his blood relative taking over, and a lot of secrets being revealed… well… I think we will have the ministry soon.” Leopold told the two. 

“Right, it is nearly eleven, you both need to get ready for the reading. Who knows, it might be a good idea to browse Diagon Alley as well.” Marvolo implied.

“You might be able to do that, however I know Dumbledore doesn’t know about my letter, I can’t be seen in the alley before the reading.” Severus sighed. “I can’t wait until I can just get my shopping done once without getting stopped.

“Go with someone insane, no one would bug you, however I am surprised any Hogwarts student, or alumni would bother you. You terrify the masses anyway.” Leopold joked as he got up. “I might browse through the alley, you never know what or who one might find.” Leopold said as he walked away.

Leopold was dressed in the finest robes he had for the Will reading. As per his house colors, black and silver. With his house crest on his breast. He ducked into Knockturn alley, close by the main alley. He was laughing on the inside at all of the people ‘waiting’ around the Bank. 

“Leopold!” Fred and George whisper yelled down the alley to him.

“Forge, Gred, good to see you!” Leopold hugged the two.

“Come on, let’s get into our building!” Fred motioned to a black door close by them.

“I thought you were buying a shop on Diagon?” Leopold questioned them.

“We are, however we put some money you gave us to invest in…”

“Somewhere we could test…”

“And create our products…”

“Without blowing up our shop.” They ended together.

“Awesome! Good foresight!” Leopold said grinning at the two. Inside the building it was very much a potioners dream, there were 4 cauldrons, potions ingredients all along the back wall, which was just shelves. 

“We keep the more…”

“Unsavory products…”

“In the back.”

“I would hope so, you don’t need the… wrong people thinking you are doing anything illegal my dear friends.” Leopold jokes, and then laughed at their affronted expressions.

“Illegal!”

“Our dear Leopold!”

“To think such a thing!”

“We would never!” They said aghast. 

“I would hope so!” Leopold said calmly, humor still in his voice. 

“It’s fifteen until noon, we should get to the bank.” Fred said, casting a temptus.

“Grab a hold.” Leopold said, taking out his letter.

“Portkey?” George questioned grabbing a hold.

“Yes, the Goblins knew I didn’t want to go through the front.” Leopold explained before activating the portkey. The three landed in an empty room with chairs already set up for the exact amount of people invited for the Will reading. 

“Ah Lord Peverell! Welcome! Missers Fred and George Weasley.” A Goblin nodded to the three.

“Hello Icepick, are you going to be doing the will reading today?” Leopold questioned.

“No, I was just bringing in some of the letters and such, no one is permitted into this room until noon, except for yourselves. There are a few already waiting outside.”

“Wonderful. May your enemies fear you, and your vaults fill with gold.” Leopold told the goblin.

“And may your enemies fall at your feet, and their wealth become yours.” Icepick noded back to the young lord.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I might be posting the next chapter on sunday, it will be the Will reading. I might post a double chapter.


	9. The Will reading

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is the Will reading... I hope you like it!

Ragnok opened up the doors right at twelve and allowed everyone there inside. The first through the door was Dumbledore, in all his horrendous clothed glory. Directly behind him were Ronanld, Ginevra, and Molly Weasley who looked especially snooty today. 

Coming behind them was Hermione, Remus, Sirius who transformed back into a human when they walked into the room. Mcgonagall, Filitwick, and Severus. Then Neville, Vicktor, Fleur, Rita, then Draco and Lucius. Once Ron moved out from behind Dumbledore he glared at Fred, George, and Leopold.

“Who are you!” Ronald yelled at Leopold.

“Leopold Peverell, Harry Potter's cousin, now if you are done, sit down, I am sure that Gringotts would like to proceed with the Will reading, after all time is money.” Leopold said in a cold voice.

“Now my dear boy, I know Harry had no more relatives left on his father's side. I am sure you are just misinformed.” Dumbledore tried to tell him.

“Gringotts blood and inheritance test Headmaster, and do not call me your boy. My title is Lord Peverell, and I am Lord Blishwick, please do call me by my title. I do not know you, nor are you related to me.” 

“Lord Peverell is right. Sit and we will begin the Will reading.” Ragnok announced. Draco sat on the other side of Leopold, Lucius on his other side. Dumbledore sat on the other side of the aisle, with Molly, Ronald, and Ginevra, behind them were the teachers, and behind Leopold were the rest of his true friends and family. Rita sat with the teachers.

“Now once I open the will, there will be no talking until the Will has been finished. If you receive something it will be given to you at the end. Some of you have received nothing but advice, others have received monetary donations, or items.” Ragnok paused. “If you do try and speak over the Will reading, you will be silenced.” Ragnok looked at the Headmaster when he said this. 

Ragnok opened the Will and went back behind the desk. There was Harry’s voice coming out of the parchment.

**This is the last testament for Harry James Potter**

_ Welp, you all fucked up. I’m dead, and if it’s this will that means I was killed by my oh so loving relatives as I haven’t updated this Will. You fucked up there Dumbledore. They hated me. I told you year after year they hated me, but you said I just didn’t try hard enough. I hope I died quickly, I know it wasn’t painlessly, my loving relatives would never give me that small pleasure. _

_ Now Some of you are going to expect me to sign you over hings, things you don’t deserve like money, titles, family heirlooms, you can all fuck right off, because only a few people in this room are going to get them. So I am going to start with the people I hate, just so I can rant. _

_ Ronald Billibus Weasley. I bet you thought you were my best friend. I know you were paid to be one, I figured out that your mother and sister were in on it as well, I was just so desperate for a friend that I let you become one. I shouldn’t have done so. I shouldn’t have listened to you about Gryffindor being all that’s right, from what I’ve seen it is a house of bullies. You bully Neville when you think I'm not around, you also bully the younger years because you can. Merlin! You even bully Mionie! I hope she puts her ravenclaw smarts to good use and gets rid of you and finds some better friends. You are a jealous stuck up brat, that will never amount to anything if you don’t get your head out of your arse, and start to do things for yourself. I leave you with a letter, and to tell you because you stole money out of my accounts, you owe me all that money back, with interest. The Goblins will be handing you that bill. Fuck off, and have a shit life. _

_ Ginevra Molly Weasley, I will never love you, I have never loved you, you were and are a crazy fan-girl that expects a rich husband to do everything for her. I am NOT HIM! I am Gay thank you very much! I would have never been yours, unless you used a love potion… Oh wait you tried. It didn’t work, however my medical notes have been sent to the proper authorities, I am going to have you tried for attempted line theft. And as you also stole money, and precious Potter Heirlooms from my vaults, you are also being billed for the money stolen, again with full interest, and the items you have stolen will be taken by the Goblins of Gringotts. If you sold any, or damaged any, you will also be billed for them. Again Have a shit life! And I hope you are never able to get married to a rich man, I hope you are forced to live in poverty for the rest of your life. _

_ Molly Patricia Weasley, you tried to put yourself into the role of my mother. You will never fill that role. My mother died for me, you stole from me, you tried to dictate my life with a fake marriage contract to your whore of a daughter. And yes I said whore, for she is not a virgin, and hasn’t been since she was at least twelve. I know she doesn’t have the talent to make a love potion, but you, you do, you were actively stealing from my vaults and then trying to force me to give you money over the holidays because ‘oh we’re so poor’ even though you were stealing from me. I was stupid enough to give you money when you were so upset about how you were going to feed everyone. Saying how much money Hogwarts costs… Hogwarts tuition is free for all the children of the ministry. And I know because I looked at the records that Albus Dumbledore has been taking away scholarship positions to give to your children, because he didn’t want the ‘wrong sort’ in Hogwarts. Because of what you’ve done to me, and have been plotting since my parents death, if not before then. I am filing charges against you for attempted line-theft. You, like the other two talked about before, must pay me back with interest all the money you stole from me over the years. And any and all family Heirlooms you will return, or the Goblins of Gringotts will take them back. I hope you rot, and Arthur finally divorces you, you freaking loud mouthed banshee.  _

_ Albus Dumbledore, you are the last of my hated persons on this list, I know shocking right, after all of the above was stated as well! You have dictated my life from before I was even born, possibly before even the last Dark Lord rose, because you after all had a hand to play in creating the Dark Lord. You left an eleven year old orphan in a world war two war zone during the blitz. You didn’t trust him from the moment you went to give him his Hogwarts letter. Oh How do I know this? Well, you never did leave your office locked when you left, and I just happened to fall into the Pensieve. I have already sent all of those memories to the proper authorities as well, so don’t you worry, I also sent along the death certificate for the late Dark Lord. He did die when I was one and a half. I claimed the Slytherin Heirship by conquest. And by blood, after all Potter came from Peverell, and Slytherin married into the line, along with Gryffindor. Oh before I forget like the other three, you will be paying my accounts back, all the money you have taken and given to yourself, that Order of the Phoenix, and any others you have been paying off, with interest of course. I must also file charges against you for child abuse, or allowing child abuse, and allowing three children to do dangerous things every year when we shouldn’t have had to! All my memories were also sent to the proper authorities. Fuck you Dumbledore, I would say suck a dick, but you like that, after all your lover and partner is Gellert Grindwald. So I hope when you die, it is a painful death, hopefully a dark curse, or multiple. _

_ Okay now onto my neutral people, most of these ones are pretty obvious. You haven’t really changed my life, or my parents have left you things and I also want to pass it along.  _

_ Minerva Isobel Mcgonagall, shocking that I know your full name right? I am leaving you my father's transfiguration notes. He did leave these in his will as well, so they should have been yours years ago. I also have left you a letter, and a bit of advice here. I know you are working as hard as you can, however I believe you can’t do three jobs by yourself. As a head of house you should be in the common room at least once a week helping the students with whatever they need. However you are also doing the job of the deputy Headmistress, and probably work for the headmaster as well, along with teaching and grading. Your student’s don’t trust you anymore, because they never see you. I know for a fact that Severus Snape, Professor Sprout, and Professor Flitwick are all in their common rooms at least two to four times a week helping their students. And not just in their own classes. I hope you don’t feel like I am putting you down, you just need to let up some of that stress, and get back to being a teacher, or stay as the deputy headmistress. I hope you have a good rest of your life Mcgonagall. _

_ Fillius Flitwick, I leave you my mother's Charms notes, She had also left them for you in her will. I also leave you a letter. And like Professor Mcgonagall some advice. I know it is hard to get bullying taken care of, however some of your Ravenclaws have been torturing a few students. Luna Lovegood is one of them, she constantly is having her items stolen, and destroyed by Cho Chang, and a few others in her gang. They are constantly bullying others, I would recommend taking Cho off of the ravenclaw team, there are other seekers that can do the job. Luna will tell you who else is bullying her. _

_ Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, I bet you this is a shocker! I am sorry for how the end of my second year went. I was forced into a position I did not want to be in, however because of that I stole your house elf, even though I don’t agree on how you were treating Dobby, I shouldn’t have stolen him, making him a free elf. I know he is dying, however I tried to get him to go back to Draco, he wouldn’t. So I leave you enough money to buy a new elf, with the stipulation that you will not treat it the same as you have Dobby, or the House elf will go back to my family. I also leave you a letter. _

_ Victor Krum, I know we haven’t known one another long. You understand now why I haven’t been able to send you letters even though I said we would stay in touch. I am sorry we never got to know one another better. I leave you one thousand galleons, and a letter. I hope you continue on doing amazing in quidditch! Or whatever you want to do after you graduate!  _

_ Fleur Delacour, Sorry this is going to be like Victor's part. I am happy that you and Gabriella are doing well, and I hope she is excited to start Beauxbatons in a year! I would have loved to see the school. I also leave you a thousand galleons, and a letter, for both you and Gabriella. I just tacked it on the end for her, so She needn’t be here when I swear at people, she is after all only ten. I hope you get that job at Gringotts! _

_ Okay, onto my friends, and family. I will start with the shocker here, most of you are wondering why I asked for Draco Lucius Malfoy to be at my will reading, and even putting him in the friend and family category! I wanted to apologize to you, I should have accepted your hand in friendship back in first year. I also wanted to apologize to you for all the shit I have pulled on you over the last few years, yes we were mortal enemies in school, however I was a bully. I had to act the part of the Gryffindor Hero… That meant hating anything Slytherin, even if I was supposed to go into the house. I have left you a letter, and also leave you my firebolt. I hope you read the letter and understand how and why I acted the way I did. _

_ Severus Tobias Snape, I am sorry for how I treated you as a student, my father, and mother have both left you things. I also put what I have left you in the same vault, vault 462. The vault is yours, inside my parents have left you a letter, and so have I. I also release you from your life debt to the House of Potter. I hope you find happiness one day.  _

_ Neville Frank Longbottom, my Godbrother, I bet most here didn’t know that, I didn’t until second year when Neville told me, we finally got to be better friends when Ronald would finally leave me alone some nights! I am sorry we didn’t get to finish our last discussion brother, I have left you some rare plants in vault 491, which the contents are yours. I hope you don’t die in a herbology related accident one day. I know you probably will, but I really hope you don’t.  _

_ Frederick Gideon Weasley and George Fabien Weasley. Sorry I lumped you both together like everyone does, however your gifts are going to be shared between you anyway, so why not do it like this, although I have left you some individual things. You get vault 451, as well as the Maurander prank book. I am NOT sorry professors. Make some Mischief for me boys!  _

_ Remus John Lupin, moony I am so so sorry I went and died on you. I implore you to stop trusting the headmaster, he doesn’t want what’s best for people, he wants what’s best for himself, namely power. Why else wouldn’t padfoot get a trial? Why did he have two teenagers go back in time and save a criminal? He knew Sirius was innocent, and yet he did nothing to get him freed, because then I would have been fought for, I would have been able to live with you and Sirius. I have left you the contents of vault 318, along with Lily's cottage. I also put mum’s and dad’s items to you in the vault.  _

_ Sirius Orion Black, Don’t worry about leaving here and getting arrested, I have already put Madam Bones on your missing trial. You will be given one, with Veritaserum. I am sorry I will not see you freed, however I know you will be, take care of Uncle Mooney for me, and remember to take care of yourself! Your items given by both myself and my parents are in vault 329. _

_ Hermione Jean Granger, I honestly didn’t know whether or not to put you in this section, or the neutral section. I did at one time think of you as one of my closest friends. However those antique books you would talk about, they were mine, they have the Potter crest on them. Now I know you didn’t know that they were stolen by the headmaster. However because you would be outraged, and I can just imagine your face right now, I will leave you those books, and a letter. I hope you find better friends than Ronald, and Ginevra Weasley. _

_ Rita Skeeter, You already know why you are on this part of this list, I have left the contents of vault 610 to you, I implore you to also continue on my research that I have started and left for you, I think you will have a lot of fun bringing down some of these people. I have also left you some memories in that vault, along with a few letters, raise some hell. _

_ Now for the last person in this room, most of you will not know this young man, However he is related to me twice through my father, both through the Peverell line, and the Blishwick line. Leopold Gideon Peverell I am sorry I never got to meet you in person, I know you’ve lived in Germany for most of your life, I hope you find the UK somewhat interesting if you are just visiting, if you are going to live here… good luck, find some true friends. I leave you the Potter Lordship, and any other Lordships and Heirships that I am not aware I have. I leave you the rest of my vaults, earthly positions, my owl Hedwig, and a letter. I hope you find happiness in your life like I wasn’t able to find. I hope you follow through on my wishes. Also don’t date Ginevra Molly Weasley EVER, unless you want to find your drink spiked with a love potion. Manage some Mischief for me!  _

_ This is the Last Will and Testament of Harry James Potter, I am not under control of any mind altering potions or spells, every other Will before this is voided, so I say it so mote it be! _


	10. The Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just what the title says, some people are NOT happy about what happened in the Will.

“HE CAN’T DO THAT TO ME! I AM HIS BEST FRIEND THAT!” Ronald started yelling before being silenced by Remus. Said man’s eyes were glowing amber. 

“I would Shut Up Ronald Weasley! My Cub is dead because of you, and that Vile man!” Remus said pointing to the Headmaster. “If he was raised by his proper family this wouldn’t have happened!” Remus yelled at the man.

“Remus my dear boy…” The headmaster started before being cut off.

“Don’t you dare dear boy us Headmaster! You forced my Godson and Heir into an abusive home! You had Hagrid take him from me that night! If I had kept him, I wouldn’t have gone after that Rat Pettigrew! He would have been raised happily here, in his rightful home. But you couldn’t have had that. Come on Remus.” Sirius said harshly, he turned and approached the door. “Oh Leopold, Lucius, Draco, I will write to you all later. And for the rest of you, you are no longer allowed in my home, I will be changing the wards later” The man said leaving. Remus followed him out soon after. Ragonk passed them their keys as they were leaving.

“Leopold! My…” Dumbledore started as he turned to the young man, where Lucius and Draco were already there talking to the young Lord.

“My title is Lord Peverell-Blishwick, you will call me by my title Headmaster, I do not know you, and I don’t care to, except as a Headmaster. One of which I will not really see except for meals at school.” Leopold informed the man. 

“I am sure you don’t mean that Leopold.”

“I will not ask you again headmaster, use my title. I am a Lord twice over, I know I am young, however I am not stupid. You left my cousin to die, in an abusive home when he had magical relatives left in this world, in other countries as well. My family made their home in Germany long before the Dark Lord had rose to power, we were barely able to escape Grindelwald with his fascination with our family heirlooms, one of which was Harry’s, one is the Gaunts, the other should be mine, however it is a very temperamental wand, which you have. The one that the other Dark Lord had stolen from my uncle.”

“I don’t know what you are talking about my dear boy, this is my wand, I’ve had it since I was eleven.” Dumbledore said with slight confusion across his face.

“Hm… I bet you have.” Leopold said, turning his back on the headmaster.

“HOW DARE HE! THAT LITTLE BRAT! I DIDN’T STEAL MONEY FROM HIM! ALBUS!” Molly Weasley screamed at the top of her lungs. She had finally snapped out of her vacant stare that she had fixed on her face, now her face was just red in anger, it was even turning purple.

“Okay, as everything has been handed out to their correct parties, everyone making a fuss can leave.” Ragnok said harshly, pointing at Molly, Ronald, and Ginevra who was also silenced but was almost a purple color. 

“Now see here! That couldn’t have been Harry Potter's Will. The boy didn’t know he was an Heir! I haven’t started training him yet.” Dumbledore started in on Ragnok.

“Ah, but we here at Gringotts did send him a letter right after he was declared an adult by the Triwizard tournament, last year. The first thing he did was create three Wills, after we had him tested for potions and spells on his person. There were many. That; like the late Lord Potter said, was already sent to the proper authorities.” Ragnok grinned at the Headmaster. “Now, you Ronald, Ginevra, and Molly Weasley have all been given your bills you owe to the Potter vaults. You can leave.” Ragnok pointed to the door, which that group walked out of.

Hermione had silently let crying just before the disturbance had started. The only ones now left in the room were Rita, Neville, Viktor, Fleur, Fred, George, Draco, Lucius, Severus, and Leopold. Mcgonagall, and Flitwick had left with Hermione, one of them promising to drop her off at her parents' home. Ragnok also had left the room.

“So how is everyone?” Leopold broke the ice. Making a few laugh. 

“So what’s the next step in the plan?” Neville asked, walking up next to Draco.

“We get Dumbledore. Ronald, Ginevra, and Molly will most likely be arrested soon, however with certain people in charge… It might be longer than expected.” He sighed. “But I can expect the next article of the Prophet to be an interesting one.” He announced, looking at Rita as he said this.

“I will be looking into all the research you gave me, and don’t worry, as far as I’m concerned Harry Potter has died a horrific death, only giving me valuable information on the Headmaster because I am the only one able to twist it so the public will understand the actual truth of it.” Rita grinned, her red lips stretching across her face. “It will be a little while before I can write the first one. I will try and write to you to give you some warning.”

“Oh I can’t wait!” Fleur chimed in, Viktor nodding next to her. 

“Keep us informed, I must be getting back to Bulgaria.” Viktor told Leopold shaking the young Lord’s hand before escorting Fleur, and Rita out of the room.

“Oh Leopold, mother wants you over for dinner tonight, along with Uncle Severus and Marvolo.” Draco told the other.

“Wonderful, should I wear anything specific?” He asked.

“No Lord Peverell, it is an informal dinner, she just wants to question you about your intentions, also try and torture both of you.” Lucius informed them, making both teens groan.

“Leopold, are you going to be going to Hogwarts this year, your letter didn’t say.” Neville asked.

“I will be, I should be getting my test results soon…” Leopold said, looking slightly nervous.

“Don’t worry, Merlin knows you probably outranked many people to get the highest scores, and now since Hermione isn’t really your friend… At least for the moment, you can finally be the genius that you are. Or I will set one of my plants on you.” Neville said brightly.

“Well. I don’t want to die in a Herbology related accident, so sure.” Leopold backed away from his friend, Fred and George slinging an arm around his shoulders.

“Now Fred, George, I left you both blood adoption viles if you wanted to become official Potter's. I know we briefly talked about it last year, but the offer is there. And as a Peverell, you will be under my protection officially, as you are an off branch, that I have the lordship of. Or at least that is how it was explained to me.” Leopold told them.

“Yes!” They both agreed.

“Wonderful!” Leopold grinned at them all. “You can decide on when you want to do that, it doesn’t have to be now.” Leopold reminded the twins, who looked about ready to run out the doors and get said potion.

“We are probably going to be taking it tonight little bro.” Fred told Leopold.

“We just have to get out of the Burrow, as Sirius is kicking everyone out, or has by now…” George mused.

“Just go to where he is, Siri already knows everything, he also hates your mother for trying to boss him around, he wrote to me before I left the muggles. He told me what the address was, and also who was staying there, as well as what Dumbledore had been planning for me.” Leopold said waving off their concern.

“If you are sure, neither of us can stand that woman. I can’t believe she even birthed us!” Fred shook his head.

“Bill, and Charlie hate her as well, always trying to force us to get jobs in the Ministry.”

“Under dad.”

“Not doing what we love.”

“And are good at.”

“So half the Weasley broad hate their mother?” Lucius wondered aloud. “How does she not know?”

“No idea!”

“We tried to kill Ron and Ginny off a ton as children!”

“Even mum.”

“They never died, worse than cockroaches.”

“Or Gnomes.”

At this point Neville, the twins, and Leopold were laughing while Lucius, Draco, and Severus stood with open mouths staring at the twins.

“Yes, they hate those three, a lot.” Leopold told the three, his face flushed from laughing. The twins laughed and hugged the teen before nodding their heads to the others in the room.

“Well…”

“We best be off.”

“See you all later!” They said with a wave.

“I should also get going, I don't want my grandmother to wonder if i’ve been kidnapped.” Nevile joked before he walked out.

“bye Nev!” Leopold waved after him.

“That was very unexpected. Though, I will say you didn’t have to apologize for the Dobby incident. I did try and kill you after that.” Lucius told him.

“Ah. I still stole your house elf. And as Harry Potter, stealing is very wrong.” Leopold jokes, with a solemn expression and tone of voice. Making the other three laugh.

“So how do you think the public will take this?” Draco questioned.

“Most of them are going to wonder about what else the headmaster has done. And Rita has been put on that path, a lot of information has been… conveniently lost or hidden over the last few decades to put Albus Dumbledore in the best light… This will prove everything is wrong about what the public thinks about the leader of the light.” Leopold told them, rubbing his hands together in glee.

“You look very excited about that prospect.” Severus told the teen, slightly weary about that face.

“I am, and you should all be as well. It will be multiple weeks of bringing down that old bastard's reputation, starting with his family, his lover, and finally his actions against magic, and children.”

“How much do you think he suspects that Harry knew?” Lucius asked the teen.

“Not much, but the Will reading should give him a slight warning, or he is just plain stupid. After all his part of the Will was about how much I knew because of the pensieve memories he left out… many times when I had to go to his office. He was usually conveniently out when I went up there.” Leopold mused.

“Oh, I hope we have good seats at the Slytherin table to see his face!” Draco laughed.

“So sure this one is going into Slytherin?” Severus said pointing at Leopold who was pouting.

“Oh after what he pulled off today for that Will reading, sending all the information to madam Bones, he is most likely a Slytherin.” Draco told his uncle beaming at Leopold.

“I was supposed to go into Slytherin…” Leopold admitted to Draco.

“You…” Draco muttered looking absolutely lost before his father pulled him along. 

“Come along Draco, we must be getting home before your mother gets worried.” Lucius said with a smirk. Leopold waving them goodbye with a giggle.

“You are too cruel sometimes. Keep it up.” Severus told the teen.

“I have never seen that face on Draco before. It was quite funny.” Leopold agreed. 

“Come on, I will apparate us back to the manner, no doubt that Marvolo will want a recount of how today went.” Severus said, taking Leopold with him as they walked out of the bank. They did go to the side entrance to not be noticed by the reporters at the main doors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I hope you are all happy! I didn't want to leave you hanging with that cliff hanger!


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leopold has a mini freak out over the dinner with the Malfoys, Siri and Remus help him a little.

Severus and Leopold walked into the library where Marvolo was already putting down his book to question the two.

“What happened?” Marvolo demanded.

“So rude!” Severus told the man with a slight frown on his face. “And to think, Narcissa wanted you over for dinner tonight… I should say you are far too busy to attend.” Severus said aloud.

“I’m sorry love.” Marvolo said, getting up he walked over to Severus, wrapping his arms around the man. “I didn’t mean to make it a demand, or in a demanding tone. I have been going out of my mind as to what had been happening at the Will reading.”

“I don’t know, what do you think Leopold?” Severus said, turning his head away from his husband.

“Hm… Maybe we shouldn’t allow him to view our memories.” Leopold started to agree before he grinned. “However I don’t think we should allow anyone to miss out on Dumbledore's face when I outed him.”

“Allright.” Severus sighed, before kissing his husband. He took out his memory of the last few hours up until they had left the room. “Have fun.”

“Oh I will, I will be back!” He said before going back to his office with the memories.

“I hope Narcissa will like me…” Leopold sighed as he sat down in one of the armchairs. He ran a hand through his hair before looking over at Severus. “Should I bring something over? In Muggle culture visiting your… partner's family home the first time you usually bring something over, like a desert, a wine, flowers…” Leopold asked the man.

“I would bring over some wine, I know the Black family has a wine collection, a lot of them are Elf made, very rare.” Severus told him. 

“I shall have to visit Sirius then. Thankfully he told me the password to the headquarters… Which shouldn’t be the headquarters anymore.” He laughed. “Well, I best be off before I forget.” Leopold got up and headed to the main entrance where the floo was.

“DogsDen.” Leopold said, taking the floo powder and getting flooed over the Grimwald place.

“Leopold!” Sirius cried out hugging the teen as he exited the floo.

“Hello Sirius, would I be allowed to steal some Elf made wine?” Leopold asked as they walked to the kitchen where Remus was sitting. The man smiled at the two when they walked in.

“We didn’t expect to see you so soon.” Remus told the teen.

“I wasn’t planning on coming over just yet. I’ve actually been staying over with Marvolo Prince-Slytherin, and Severus, I still can’t believe they’re married. But they work very well.” Leopold told the two men.

“Yes, that reminds me I have to write to Marvolo soon. I kicked out the Order, only ones allowed in are Tonks, Fred, George, Mionie if she is still interested in visiting us. Oh and Bill and Charlie. 

“You two need more friends.” Leopold told the two men.

“Och! You wound us!” Sirius cried out, clutching his chest dramatically falling on top of Remus who fake sobbed.

“All right all right, enough you two.” Leopold said, rolling his eyes at the dramatics.

“So why do you need Elf made wine?” Sirius asked, getting off of Remus.

“I am having dinner at the Malfoys tonight, Narcissa has requested the dinner… because she knows her son wants to officially court me…” Leopold told them, his face turning red. 

“And has Draco been proper with you?” Remus questioned.

“Yes. He almost kissed me, however Marvolo was in the doorway and sent a stream of water at Draco when he leaned in. Marvolo asked me if I wanted him to be a chaperon during the courtship. I did agree, however if need be could either of you fill in?” Leopold asked.

“Yes of course!” They agreed at the same time.

Leopold sighed. “Thank you!”

“Now if I remember correctly Narcissa has a favorite wine. Kretcher!” Sirius called out, a pop was heard before the old wrinkled house elf appeared.

“Yes Master Black?” The house elf croaked. 

“Bring up Narcissa’s favorite wine, Leopold my Heir is going to be courted by her son.”

“Powerful Heir, make the House of Black proud. Kretcher will bring up Mistress Narcissa’s favorite wine.” The house elf said, before popping out and back in with the wine.

“Thank you Kretcher, that is all for now, go back to your duties.” Sirius dismissed the elf.

“Are Fred and George here?” Leopold asked. “I told them to come here after the Will reading.” Leopold told the two.

“They were here for a bit, however Molly sent a Howler right away asking them what they received, and if it was money that they could pay off you for Molly, Ronald, and Ginevra.” Remus explained. 

“They headed to the Burrow to get their things, I believe that Molly is going to force Arthur to disown them for not following their house rules. I already offered the twins our home for them to stay at, and I would like to blood adopt them into the House of Black in case they do get disowned.” Sirius told Leopold.

“I gave them both blood adoption potions to be a part of the Potter family, I also have two set aside for Bill and Charlie. Worst case scenario is that Arthur is complicit in the theft, and it was just in Molly’s name, best case he is unaware what she and her two kids are doing.” 

“We won’t know unless the twins get disowned. If that happens, I will adopt them just to piss off Dumbledore and Molly.” Sirius sighed. “I haven’t gotten anything from Madam Bones yet, so I am hesitant to offer them the potion right now.”

“She should be writing you within the week or two, the trial should take place soon as well. I made sure it would be done before school, just in case the twins were disowned. Or something else were to happen. I wanted them, and myself, to be able to go to the sesion.” Leopold explained to the man.

“Good, that’s good.” Remus leaned back in the kitchen chair. 

“I must be off, I can’t be seen in the same clothes as earlier! Thank you for the wine!” Leopold said heading back to the floo.

“Have fun being tortured by my cousin!” Sirius called back.

“Have fun getting fucked by Remus.” Leopoled hollerd back to the man, who was sputtering, which made Remus laugh.

“I didn’t think he knew.” Sirius said after getting his breathing back under control.

“We aren’t that subtle.” Remus said, giving Sirius a sideways glance.

“What’s with that look?”

“Nothing.” Remus said, before he pulled Sirius on top of the table, kissing the man senseless. Which is what the twins walked in on after an hour, both men were naked on the table.

“OH OUR EYES! OUR INNOCENT EYES!” The twins screamed before running out of the kitchen, leaving both older men mortified. 

Elsewhere in the country a teen was trying to get dressed for dinner and throwing his clothes on the bed in frustration.

“Having trouble?” Marvolo asked from the doorway. “We have to get going soon.”

“I can’t figure out a thing to wear! Do I show off my status? Do I downplay it to not be… a show off? Should I wear what looks good?” Leopold tugged at his hair in frustration.

“Calm down. Narcissa knows that you are Lord to both Peverell, and to Blishwick, Lucius might have told her you gained the lordship to Potter, as well as the Heirship to Black, and Slytherin. She knows you are powerful, and that you have status. What she wants to know is how you are going to treat her son. While he might be the Dominant, she is still a mother.” Marvolo explained to the young teen, who looked just like one in that moment.

“So go with what looks nice, and just act like myself?” Leopold sighed.

“Is it so hard? Draco already likes you, he promised to court you after finding out who you were.” Marvolo explained. The older man bent down to grab a pair of black pants, and the heeled dragon hide boots. “These will look good, and it gives you a little bit of height. I would recommend a silk shirt if you have one. We are leaving in ten minutes.” Marvolo told the teen before laughing at the expression on his face.

“Oh laugh it up, feel my pain.” Leopold snarled, throwing a stinging hex at the man as he left. Leopold quickly changed into the pants and boots, he grabbed a dark blue silk shirt he had made when he went shopping, as well as his black robe with the silver stitching on it. He quickly did his hair, and put a slight amount of eyeliner on before he raced downstairs where Marvolo and Severus were already waiting. Seveurs handed Leopold the wine before they flooed over to Malfoy manor. Draco, Lucius, and Narcissa were waiting by the floo when they arrived.

“Severus, Marvolo! Welcome! And welcome to our home Lord Peverell.” Narcissa greeted them all warmly.

“Thank you for having us in your home.” Marvolo nodded as they traded plesentaries. 

“Here you are Lady Malfoy.” Leopold said passing her the Elf made wine.

“Oh, this one is my favorite! Very nicely done Lord Peverell.” She laughed.

“Please Lady Malfoy, Lord Malfoy, call me Leopold.” He said with a slight blush on his face. 

“Come on, let us not stand around, the house elves have been cooking most of the day for us. This is after all a time to celebrate!” She laughed as Lucius led her away, Draco offering Leopold his arm as they walked into the formal dining room.

“I can’t tell if your mother likes me, or wants to kill me.” Leopold whispered to Draco. He was looking slightly worried when Draco looked down at him.

“I honestly can’t tell, this is the first time I’ve had an interest in someone, I don’t know what she is trying to do, I hope she doesn’t scare you off.” He said, sending a slight glare to his mother's back.

“Don’t glare at your mother, she just wants what’s best for you.” Leopold scolded the older teen.

“I apologize, I just don’t want you to run away when you realize how crazy my family is.” Draco told him, looking back at his parents as they walked into the dining room.

“I won’t run away, you’ve seen my crazy family, or at least a part of it. Not how they act thankfully. Does your mother know who I used to be? Or your father?”

“No, I didn’t know if you wanted to tell them or not.” Draco reassured him.

“Best tell them before we officially court dear.” Leopold said, as Draco pulled out his chair for him, sitting down at the table. 

“Now Leopold, who are you exactly? No one knows my favorite wine, just the old family house elf of the Black family.” Narcissa accused. “Not even my husband can remember.”

Leopold smiled at her. “What a coincidence, that’s just where I was. The Black family home.” Leopold took a deep breath. “As for who I was, I used to be Harry James Potter. I was finally able to escape and become who I am truly meant to be.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if you guys are feeling like the chapters are feeling rushed. I do plan on creating a few prequels to this story as one lovely reader gave me the idea, one is going to be about Sev and Tom, the other about Leopold and figuring out some things between his childhood, and through 4th year. And There will be a few painful chapters around chapter 20ish... I am sorry. However until then have fun reading!


	12. Dinner with the Malfoys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leopold revels who he used to be at dinner.

“Forgive me for repeating you Leopold, but did you just say that you used to be Harry Potter?” Narcissa questioned him.

“Yes, I used to be Harry Potter, now I am Leopold Peverell-Blishwick, cousin of Harry Potter, it is amazing what blood adoption potions can do.” Leopold explained, grinning while the two elder Malfoys wrapped their heads around that.

“Oh the chaos you can bring to the Wizmount.” Lucius laughed. “So you plan on taking down Dumbledore then, our talk after the Will reading.”

“Of course, I will not let them get away with what they’ve done to me. After all, Leopold was never able to meet his poor younger cousin, to actually talk to the young teen and get to know the last of his family. Of course I am still related to many magical families, and a few people are going to be adopted into the Potter family.”

“Ah yes, the twins.” Marvolo hummed.

“Yes, my brothers. And as per school rules, if they are blood adopted, they can request a re-sort.” Leopold smiled brightly. “I am tempted to contact Luna, I don’t know her very well, but I know she is getting bullied by a lot of people in her house…”

“Where do you think the twins will be resorted into? And Luna if you offer her the blood adoption potion?” Draco asked. “I think the twins would wind up in Slytherin.”

“The Twins will get into Slytherin, they fought with the hat to get into Gryffindor, they told me, after that I told them I should have gone into Slytherin.” Leopold laughed once again at Lucius and Narcissa’s faces.

“Well, that is a surprise!” Narcissa laughed when she had come to terms, Lucius shaking his head. “Oh I can’t wait! I might have to sit in the viewing section of the Wizmount the first time you enter!”

“It won’t be for a little while. Dumbledore did try to talk to me after the Will reading, before he was oh so graciously told to leave. I love the Goblins!” Leopold sighed. “I know he will try and get to me the first night, or even try before I get to the school. Try and take up the mantle of my fallen cousin…” Leopold shook his head.

“Will you be safe?” Narcissa questioned, genuinely looking concerned for the teen. “You will have our backing if he tries anything, after all official courtships are usually announced in the paper.”

“I… Thank you.” Leopold nodded his head to Narcissa who looked happy.

“Let us eat before we continue talking more about this subject. It is rather unnerving.” Narcissa declared and with that the empty plates filled with food, Leopolds was one of his favorite dinners, rosemary chicken with potatoes, very simple however very well done.

“Draco, should we tell Blaise or Theo who I was?” Leopold questioned the older teen, he knew the two far better than he did.

“While both won’t care, and they wouldn’t tell anyone, it is better if you continue acting like your true self, Potter was just a mask, remember your conversation with me earlier.” Draco lightly reminded him, making Leopold blush. “That blush looks beautiful on you.” Draco chuckled.

“I agree with Draco, the sooner you distance yourself from who you had to be, the sooner you will start to purly act like Leopold Peverell.” Severus added in, with the others nodding.

“At least I have the rest of the summer to do so. School doesn’t start up just yet, heck it hasn’t even reached my birthday… Well my old birthday.” Leopold shrugged.

“When is your official birthday?” Lucius questioned. 

“July 23rd of 1980, I wanted to be older than Harry, as to not arouse suspicion on why I would be born on the same date, when my cousin dies right when I show up. I am good at getting out of situations, however I don’t think I would have tricked Dumbledore.” Leopold explained.

“That is only in a few days!” Draco said aghast. “I haven’t gotten you anything!”

“It is quite alright Draco.” Leopold said amused. “I didn’t expect you to.”

“I am going to be courting you! I will be giving you a present on the day you were born!” Draco told him promptly. “It would be rude of me not to!”

“Thank you.” Leopold smiled softly at him. “That reminds me, I have to write to Neville, and the twins telling them that my birthdays changed.” Leopold mused, causing Marvolo to laugh.

“Well it seems we will have to celebrate then!” Narcissa clapped her hands, causing Leopold, as well as Marvolo, Severus, and Draco to pale. 

“Mother…”

“To celebrate your courtship, and Dear Leopold’s birthday!” Narcissa told them sternly. “It's not everyday a Lord to Two… Now three houses starts a courtship, not to mention most with more than one title are contracted out quite young.” Narcissa explained.

“Oh… He tried.” Leopold muttered, however not softley enough as Draco stiffened next to him. 

“What did he do?” Draco growled out. Leopold placed his hand on top of Dracos squeezing it in comfort.

“I got out of it, I already had the Goblins cancel the contract between Harry James Potter and Ginevra Molly Weasley, it wouldn’t have gone through anyway, It’s not like I particularly care for the female form, not to mention it was an illegal contract.” Leopold told them all. Narcissa smiled at him softly. No doubt happy he was trying to comfort her son.

“I forgot about that in all honesty, it was in the memories you gave us.” Severus piped up then. “What did you do?” He questioned.

Marvolo looked over as well, the dinner being done by now, and the Elves serving dessert, which Harry moaned at, it was always going to be his favorite dessert. The moan at the first bite of the sweet treat making Draco stiffen and shift in his seat.

“Oh, that little contract… It will be announced soon that it was an illegal contract that Dumbledore and Molly Weasley had written up, however that Ginevra was a willing participant. They idiotically wrote it after I was entered into the tournament… So no, go on being bound with that… … … … hag…” Leopold huffed.

“Do you know the exact wording?” Lucius questioned.

“I do. I would have been a slave to Dumbledore specifically. Ginevra would have had total access to all my accounts, not even a stipulation on the accounts! She would have bled my vaults dry in a month!” Leopold snarled. “Not to mention it specifically stated she could take lovers, however I had to be faithful to her, and listen to all orders given by Dumbledore, including giving him my seats on the Wizmount.”

Draco and the others paled at that, Draco squeezing Leopold's hand tighter, Narcissa was gaping before she recovered by taking a sip of wine.

“What have you done? You obviously didn’t let them get away with it.” Marvolo stated rather than asked.

“I did the most marvelous thing! I asked Lady Magic to judge the contract. And Lucius, Draco, Severus, you do know that Harry talked about the marriage contract to the… To Ginevra during the Will Reading.”

Two of the men blushed at that, forgetting it momentarily. That made the other three in the room laugh. “Don’t worry, I won’t hold it against you, after all there was a lot revealed today. It can be quite the shock to the system.” Leopold laughed.

“Well this has been very interesting! I can’t wait to talk to you more Leopold!” Narcissa said as they walked arm in arm to the entrance, she was chatting his ear off about Dracos youth, making him smile and laugh freely, especially when Draco was grumbling about it. 

“I would love to talk to you all again! It was quite fun!” Leopold said shyly, causing Draco to falter in his step at that, shy Leopold was new, and very cute.

“I will see you later.” Draco shook his head slightly, bringing him back to the current company, he bent down and kissed Leopold's knuckles. 

“I am looking forward to it.” Leopold whispered, his eyes on Draco. The adults all said their goodbyes, and Leopold, Marvolo, and Severus returned to Slytherin Manor. 

“This has been an exciting day, the first article, the Will reading, not to mention yours and Dracos new relationship. What are you going to do now?” Severus teased Leopold.

“Sleep, I just want to sleep.” Leopold said before walking off to his rooms, the two older men laughing. 

“Come on love, there are things I want to discuss with you.” Severus told Marvolo who followed him to their rooms, their rooms had a few rooms to it, the master bedroom, master bathroom, two giant walk in closets, also a sitting room with a fireplace, a balcony overlooking the garden, also a hidden passage to the ‘heir’ quarters. The two men sit down on the sofa together, Severus leaning against Marvolo.

“What is on your mind my love?” Marvolo asked.

“I… I wanted to talk to you about having children…” Severus spoke softly, almost inaudibly.

Marvolo sighed. “Do you think it is the best time? I know I wanted to wait until after the war…”

“We almost have the war, Leopold is on our side, he has more information about Dumbledore than anyone, and the Power to make him suffer. We’ve always wanted children, a big family…” Severus trailed off.

“That is true, and it hasn’t changed, I daresay you and I think of Leopold as a son already, Merlin knows we both tease him enough about Draco. But… I would like to have our own children…”

“I can leave Hogwarts at any time… unless you would want to carry our children?” Severus questioned.

“I… I don’t know, we… would have to make sure we are able to carry to term, I don’t want any accidents to happen. Thank Merlin that Males only carry for seven months instead of nine.” Marvolo coughed towards the end.

“I can glamour myself so no one knows, the only problem would be brewing the potions, however an invisible bubblehead charm should do the trick.”

“We will have to discuss this more at length, we still have a few months before you regrettably return to Hogwarts…” 

“Then we get checked over by our Healer, and talk more about it, but do you want kids so soon?” Severus once again questioned.

“Of course! I am just worried… What if I am not a good father to our children? I am a cold bastard, you know this, knew this when we bonded.” Marvolo sighed.

“Yes, however so am I. We will just have to learn as we go, just as all parents do Marvolo.” Severus soothed his husband. 

“I also wanted to ask you about blood adopting Leopold into the family… As our son…” Marvolo asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

“I don’t know… I care for him… But I don’t know how he will react. And Leopold has many Lordships already on his head, I don’t think it is fair to give him another.” Severus sighed.

“We could talk to him about that, I wasn’t thinking about giving him the Lordship to Prince, Just the Slytherin one until we have our own child... “

That is how the rest of the night went, Marvolo and Severus discussing their future, and Leopold wrote to a few friends, before heading to bed. The household at peace.


	13. Courting gifts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco is trying to figure out what to get Leopold for the first courting gift, and he is having a really hard time about it.

Draco was furiously scribbling down ideas in the Malfoy library when his two best friends walked into the room, Theo raised an eyebrow at all the books lying open around the teen, normally he liked things neat and organized.

“What is going on, Draco? It looks like you pulled down half the library!” Theo exclaimed.

“Hello Theo, Blaise, I am not doing well as you can obviously tell, I can’t figure out a thing to get Leopold for my courting offer!” Draco threw up his hands in defeat. “Nothing fits! I don’t want to overwhelm him, even if I already promised him I would send a courting request, I don’t want to be…” He waved his hand before placing his head down heavily on the table.

“Calm down Draco, everything will be fine, he won’t reject your offer, he clearly likes you.” Blaise reminded him. “He couldn’t take his bloody eyes off of you to really acknowledge either Theo or I.”

“I want to make sure he knows that I am in it for life. I could easily see a future with Leopold, he is smart, charming, and powerful, not to mention beautiful!” Draco sighed. “I just really want to do this right!”

“Well, is there anything that he said that stood out?” Blaise asked. “He likes reading by all the books he had the other day, anything else?”

“I know he likes Defense, and he has been creating spells… I just want this to go well!” Draco groaned, I want him to know I care!”

“He moved from the Leaky Cauldron… Where is he staying now?” Theo asked.

“With my uncles… That… I am an idiot! I should have thought of that sooner!” Draco yelled, jumping up from his spot and racing out of the room, leaving Theo and Blaise by themselves. 

“Well, we lost him.” Blaise told Theo solemnly.

“We did… Let’s read.” Theo waved his hand to the library. “I think in an hour or two he will remember we came over.”

“Hopefully less. I did want to go out today.” Blaise sighed.

Elsewhere in the manor, Draco had run all the way to the front entrance to floo call Severus, he hoped the man was alone at the moment. 

“Slytherin Manor” Draco yelled into the floo. A few moments later Severus did answer.

“Draco, is everything alright?” The older man questioned him.

“Yes, are you alone at the moment?”

“Yes, Marvolo is in his office, and Leopold is in the library again. What’s wrong?”

“Nothings wrong, however, I need help figuring out a gift for Leopold… I have no idea what he would like!” Draco groaned. “Could you help me?”

Severus chuckled before nodding. “Yes I will, he will like anything you get him, you do know this right?” 

“I want to do this right! I don’t want to just buy him an expensive item and it's not something he needs or wants.” Draco explained to Severus. “Is there anything he has been looking at getting? Or wanting?”

“I can find out during dinner tonight, when are you looking to send the gift?” Severus asked.

“I promised by the end of the week, it’s already been two days! The party is in two! I want to give it to him before the party!”

“Calm down Draco, everything will be fine. I will ask later tonight and floo you in the morning, or you could come over and dule with me and we can talk.”

“I would rather not… I might bump into Leopold and mess up.” Draco sighed. “Please find out what he would like Uncle.” Draco disconnected the floo call and returned to the library where Blaise and Theo had already started playing a game of wizards chess.

“So are your knickers untwisted Draco?” Blaise asked, dodging the hex sent at him from the blonde.

“Shut it.”

“Hopefully Snape will be able to tell you what Leopold wants, I don’t think I could bare going to his birthday party without that being done.” Theo jokes, also dodging the hex sent at him. 

“You two are horrible friends, you do know this yes?” Draco questioned, sitting down on the sofa by them.

“So, the party is in two days for Leopold, has your mother sorted everything?” Blaise piped up after a few moves of chess, he was getting beat by Theo, but that wasn’t something new.

“Mother has almost everything ready, thankfully Leopold already has his dress robes for the party, well… I say party, you both know how my mother is.” Draco waved his hand. “Only the best and brightest for the Black, and now the Malfoy family.”

“Ah yes. That is why you are so pompous.” Theo nods.

“Again, why am I friends with you.”

“We weren’t your family's vessels, and the only other boys in the dorms.” Blaise reminded him before calling it quits on the game.

Theo laughs and leans back in his chair. “You are terrible at this! You never win!” Theo reminds him. “Tell me, why do you play me?”

“It’s merely something to do, and as we have both read the majority of the books here, there is little else to do until Draco comes to his senses, and asks us to go flying, or horseback riding.” Blaise said, he got up and looked at Draco pointedly.

“Fine.” Draco stood up as well. “Let’s go riding, I haven’t been to the stables in a while.”

At the Slytherin Manor Leopold was talking to Severus quite excitedly. “I can’t wait for the party! I never have had an actual birthday party! Or really celebrated one before!”

“There will be a private one before the main party, where gifts will be given and such things, usually reserved for family and close friends. Naturally Marvolo and I will be there, along with the Malfoys.”

“They are hosting, it would be odd if they weren’t at my party.” Leopold laughed brightly. “Do… Do you know when Draco is going to be giving me my courting present?” Leopold asked as they sat down in the library. The two had just gotten back from lunch.

“I do not, he is worrying about it however, he has no idea what to get you.” Severus laughed slightly while Leopold looked affronted on Draco’s behalf.

“That is so mean Severus! And I honestly don’t know what I would want as a courting gift… I want it to mean something, to the both of us. Although, I can’t really have anything showing that we knew one another before this summer.” Leopold sighed.

“Is there anything in particular you have been looking for? A book, familiar, jewelry?” Severus asked him. “Most times the first courting present is something along the line of jewelry, usually new.”

“If I tell you, Draco will know, shouldn’t he figure it out for himself?” Leopold teased. “However if I don’t tell you, you will just find a way to figure out what I do want. I have always liked jewelry, I just have never been able to wear it as Harry Potter. I am partial to bracelets, or necklaces, I do not have my ears pierced yet.” Leopold looked towards the bookshelves and sighed. “A familiar, I would love to find my own. I love Hedwig, but I never bonded with her because she is too… obvious a choice for Harry Potter, she will just be a very nice owl… Even if she was my first gift.”

“Don’t worry about it. I was going to go around and try and figure it out, however you are just as much a Slytheirn as the man I married, so it would be pointless. So I just asked, Draco can try and curse me later, he doesn’t know. However I will not tell him anything else, just a bracelet or a pendent.” Severus laughed. 

“Well, it will be interesting what he picks out. I can’t wait!” Leopold grinned at the older man, before grabbing his papers from the table which he had walked over to.

“How is your work going?” Severus asked. “Any luck in finding out what Runes and spells will work out?”

“Not too much luck just yet.” Leopold sighed. “It is being… tricky, like I am missing something… I am an idiot!” Leopold jumped up. “Mirrors! Compact mirrors!” Leopold rushed off just then mumbling to himself about the work, and something about not it being fire. 

Severus tried to look for Leopold however the younger had left the manor and went to the muggle world to shop, which he didn’t inform them before he left, Severus had one of the house elves trail him in case something were to happen. It always did around the young man.

It was quite a bit later when Leopold was back with many bags now unshrunk and laying on the library table he was working at. When Marvolo and Severus asked him what was in the bags he answered brightly.

“Mirrors! I can create fancy hand or compact mirrors and etch the runes into the stones, as well as charming the mirror! When someone buys one, they can link up their name to the mirror so anyone can call them that are listed. I will have to work on allowing people to block the calls and such, it will be fun!”

“I think there are some mirrors charmed but only a two way connection, not a multiple way connection, and they are very expensive.” Marvolo mused. “It would cut out the competition if you made it cheaper, as well as doing the charms yourself. You could make a decent profit off of them.”

“I can’t wait to get started!” Leopold gushed. Before receiving a blank look from Severus and Marvolo.

“Dinner first.” Marvolo said, lifting Leopold from his chair. “You have been gone hours, come now. You can work on this after.” Marvolo said firmly. 

“Okay…” Leopold blushed at the tone, it was like being scolded by a parent.

The three went down to the dining room and ate together talking about various things, Marvolo talking about the Ministry, Leopold about magic, and Severus about potions, all listening to one another. 

Elsewhere in England Draco Malfoy was frantically going through magazines that his mother had for some Jewelry that he could Owl Order, he knew he wanted to get Leopold a snake bracelet, one that could be charmed to be animated to talk to. He also wanted protection runes on it… He would have to go to Gringotts tomorrow. It would be his best chance at getting exactly what he wanted.

The next morning which was the morning of the 22nd, the party was tomorrow, and Draco really wanted to get him the courting present, and his birthday present. The young man asked to go to Gringotts and shop around Diagon, Knockturn, as well as Celestial alley for the others present just in case his plan didn’t work, his mother laughed and allowed it.

The first thing he did was head to Gringotts and ask to see a craftsman. The Goblin and Draco sat down in one of the meeting rooms.

“Heir Malfoy, what do you want help with today?” The Goblin asked. He was fairly young compared to the majority he saw.

“Master Goblin, I am trying to acquire a gift to court someone… I want it to have protections on it. If it was Goblin made it would be even better, however I need it by tomorrow.” Draco fretted, startling slightly when the Goblin laughed.

“You can call me Naglok young Heir. What is it exactly that you want?” Naglok asked the teen.

“A snake bracelet and a matching necklace, both having protection runes on them, against any poisons, mind altering spells, and the usual, as well as a tracking charm, and be charmed to not be removed by anyone but the wearer. The bracelet and necklace in fourteen karat yellow gold, with emerald scales, and jade scales, and ruby eyes. The snake could wrap around the wrist a few times. If they could also be charmed to be animated somewhat I know he would like that…” Draco trailed off blushing.

“We can do that young Heir, though it will cost ya.” 

“How much?” Draco asked calmly, anything was worth it to make Leopold happy he thought.

“For the set… Both having protection runes, being animated, we will add some other… more dangerous protections to ward off any other would be suitors who have bad thoughts about breaking a contract made through magic… 34,000 galleons. As it is a rush job for tomorrow.”

Draco bit his lip and sighed. “You have a deal Naglok. I thank you for even considering it.”

“Don’t thank me young heir. It will be fun to create these ones. Which one is the official courting present?” Naglok asked.

“The bracelet, the other is his birthday present, the party will be in the afternoon.”

“They both shall be done, I will send over the bracelet once it is finished to the best standards, it will also come with the Gringotts crest and official certificate of authenticity.” Naglok informed him before showing the younger out.

Draco got the rest of his shopping done, he wanted to get a few more things like candy for Leopold, and a few Owl treats for his hawk and Hedwig.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this has been so late getting out! I have up to chapter 22 done, I am really stuck because I am trying to write something very.... ... ... ... uh... disturbing, distressing... I got writers block because even my muse doesn't want to write it.


	14. Birthday Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leopold is officially Fifteen!

Happy Birthday Leopold! How does it feel to be fifteen?” Marvolo and Severus chimed when the young man walked in.

“There are some presents already here for you, as well as Draco’s courting gift…” Severus burst out laughing at the look Leopold gave him.

“I only told him Jewelry, don’t worry, the box isn’t too big.” He stifled another laugh before passing it over. “And so far it is fine… The rest of the day we shall see.” 

Leopold took a deep breath before opening the letter on the box.

_ Dear Leopold _

_ I finally figured out the courting gift, and as I don’t have too much faith in my Godfather in not telling you directly that I was having a hard time with it. I hope you weren’t joking when you said you liked jewelry… _

_ I had it made just for you, I know that I can’t really give you anything that could be traced back to Harry Potter, however you are a snake in lion's clothing, but thankfully that is no longer the case, you are just a snake. I hope you like your gift. I will give you your birthday present when you get to the manor for the party. We are having a formalish dinner as well. _

_ Yours forever _

_ Draco _

Leopold unwrapped the box that was sent to him by Draco, opening it with… shaking hands it revealed the piece of jewelry, a beautiful snake bracelet. He put it on before reading the card underneath, it held the Gringotts stamp on it.

“So what is it?” Marvolo prodded as the two older men ate their breakfasts.

Leopold just held out his arm to show off the beautiful new piece he was given. “It says Draco! Oh I am going to kill him! It’s Goblin made, fourteen karat gold, with pure emeralds, and jade for the scales, and… princess cut rubies for the eyes! It also has a ton of protection spells on it!” Leopold groaned, he looked at the bracelet and felt his face start to heat up. 

“Ah Ah Ah, you can complain all you want, however you are positively beaming, and blushing something fierce.” Marvolo teased. He started laughing at the looks he got.

“Let him have his moment Marvolo.” Severus poked his husband, rolling his eyes during the process. “It’s his birthday, and he was finally given his gift.”

“Right you are…” Marvolo chuckled before making sure Leopold had food on his plate. “You can open the rest of your gifts when you’re done eating, don’t rush.” Marvolo reminded him before getting up. “I will be in the sitting room where the gifts are held, after I pen something to Lucius.”

“Using Muggle terms are we?” Leopold laughed.

Marvolo didn’t respond with words, just sent a stinging hex towards the teen as he walked out of the room.

“It is a beautiful gift, how do you actually like it?” Severus asked him.

“I… I have always loved snakes to be honest, I was upset that we couldn’t bring any to Hogwarts, you would think that they would be allowed being a house mascot… But… It is so expensive!” Leopold sighed. 

“And trust me when I say the Malfoy family could easily pay for it many times over. Draco wanted to get you something that meant something to you, to the both of you.” Severus said, gripping his hand on top of the table.

“Than… Thank you.” Leopold bowed his head, starting to eat the plate of food before him. 

“We are leaving around five thirty for the party, make sure you are ready, it wouldn't be good for the Birthday boy to be late.” Seveurs chuckled. 

“Ha ha, you’re hilarious Severus.” Leopold muttered under his breath. The older man smacked the back of his head as he left the room.

As Leopold finished eating, Marvolo and Severus were busy talking about the gift they wanted to give Leopold.

“Are you sure?”

“Why not? I see him as our son Severus, and I know you do as well.”

“I think my heart would break if he didn’t want to become our son… And I don’t know if he wants to be, he was already blood adopted…” Severus sighed, Marvolo brought the man into his arms.

“All we can do is offer it to him, and accept it either way my love. But we have to try, if we don’t we will never know. Besides, he would be a great big brother…”

Severus blushes and burrows his face into Marvolo’s neck, and that is how Leopold found them thirty minutes later.

“Is… Is everything alright?” Leopold asked the two.

“Just fine, come in and take a seat.” Marvolo waved to the chair that was next to the pile of presents.

“...Ju...Just how many people sent me gifts! I know I don’t have that many friends as Leopold!” The teen said horsley. 

“Let’s see, us, the Malfoys, Black, Lupin, Longbottom, the Weasleys you like, Delacours, Krum, and I believe I saw a gift from the Knott family, and Zabini.” Severus told the teen, sliding off of Marvolo, and sitting properly on the couch next to the man.

“I…” Leopold shook his head. “I don’t even know where to start!” He groaned.

“Well then, you can start with ours.” Marvolo told him. The older man passed over a letter, and a familiar potion…

“A blood adoption potion?” Leopold asked amused, before he opened the letter. The letter wasn’t signed of course, and only had a few words on it. 

_ Would you be our son? _

Leopold teared up at this and started crying silently, he didn’t even notice that he was pulled off his chair and into Marvolo’s arms, Severus hugging him as well. “Why?” Leopold started before he choked on the next sentence. “Why would you want me?”

“Why wouldn’t we? You are strong, brave, sneaky like a perfect Slytherin, as well as being a kind young man. We still would like to carry and have our own little ones…” Marvolo trailed off looking at Severus for help.

“However we both want you as our son, you don’t have to say yes, or say anything right now.” Severus finished for Marvolo, knowing that was what the man was trying to say.

“You would be Heir apparent to Slytherin, and Prince, when we have other children, they will take the titles, you have many of your own already, but you are… would still be our son. If you want…” Marvolo started to ramble.

“I… Thank you… Yes, I already have started seeing you two as my parents, just like Remus and Sirius, although they are more like the fun uncles…” Leopold trailed off, running his hand through his hair, he was very nervous while talking.

“You can keep your name how it is, and you will still be emancipated, I have already written to the Goblins just in case you said yes…” Marvolo told him.

“Thank you!” Leopold gave them both another hug before he drank the potion, Marvolo and Severus were chanting in Latin, Leopold breifly caught the words Son, this potion has the same effect as the other one, he clutched his stomach slightly and gasped. His looks didn’t change all that much, he didn’t grow anymore, however his eyes changed again to a slightly darker shade of hazel this time with brown and red flecks in his eyes, although it wasn’t really noticeable. His hair became slightly straighter however it was still pitch black. 

Marvolo summoned a mirror and handed it over to the teen.

“Odd, I didn’t really change anything in looks this time around.” He mused before sitting down again in his chair, the other two returning to the sofa.

“It could be that your magic grew instead of your looks, or you gained some of our family traits and abilities. Although you already have the parseltongue trait.” 

“It’s… I don’t know how to describe it, the other time the potion just tasted vile, and I felt a tingling, this time I felt sharp stabbing and only tingles on my head, and eyes.” Leopold explained as best he could.

“Most likely it’s your magic. However you will still be a carrier, even if you are blood adopted you won’t lose that trait, it is a gift from Mother Magic herself.” Severus told him.

“Thank you… Does this mean I live with you now?” He mused.

“If you would like to…”

“You are our son now…” The two men said at the same time.

“I would love to stay over during the holidays… If you’ll have me.”

“Of course!” The two men said quickly, making everyone laugh.

“Come now birthday boy, finish opening your presents.” Severus waved to the pile.

“Of course…” He grimaced. He took one of the smaller ones off the pile and read the card. “From Flur.” He opened it up and inside was a beautiful pair of cufflinks, they had the Peverell crest on them. That’s how the rest of the morning went, most of the gifts were something he could wear, use, read, or eat. He did however get a nice gift from Sirius and Remus… Pictures of Lily and James throughout the years, both at Hogwarts, before for James, and after they graduated. 

“I can add to your mother's pictures later, I have quite a few from when we were children growing up.” Severus told him. 

“Could you tell me more about her… I don’t really know that much except she was good at potions and charms.” Leopold explained.

“Of course anytime you want.” Severus told him he moved to hug his son, Marvolo joining in on it.

“Okay, you have the rest of the afternoon to relax until the party, don’t forget to eat lunch.” Marvolo reminded him before he left with Severus. One of the house elves popped in the room to take away the majority of the gifts.

“Better not start on the mirrors, or I will forget to eat…” Leopold mused. “What to do?” He said walking down the hallway until he came upon a room… it looked unused, looking in he saw a bunch of instruments, at the center of the room a piano.

“I haven’t played in such a long time…” Leopold sighed sitting down at the bench, and started running through the songs he could remember, the first one he played was Ode to Joy, he didn’t realize something else was in the room with him.

_ ‘Little hatchling can play…’  _ The voice hissed.

Leopold stopped playing when he heard the snake.  _ ‘Who’s there?’ _

_ ‘I am, little hatchling, I am called Nagini, I've been sleeping in this room, no one comes in here…’ _

_ ‘Sorry to disturb you Nagini, I stumbled upon this room today… I haven’t played in a long time…’ _

_ ‘Play on little hatchling.’  _ The giant snake slid up next to Leopold, draping herself across his shoulders, her tail still on the floor.

A little while later, Leopold and Nagini are still talking in soft hisses when Marvolo finds them in the music room.

“I didn’t know you could play…” Marvolo mused as he heard the music.

“I wasn’t allowed. Dudley wanted to play the drums, so he was allowed to take music lessons. I used to sneak into the music room at school and play the piano. The music teacher was the one of the few who didn’t believe I was a troublemaker, she let me in there if I couldn’t go to the library during break. She gave me some sheet music to play to, I didn’t get very far before she had to leave the school…” Leoold explained. 

“I also see you’ve met Nagini… Sorry I didn’t introduce you to her before, she does like to hide around the manor.”

“It’s not a problem, to honestly tell you, I forgot you had a snake living with you, horrible enough to think as you ARE Lord Slytherin.” Leopold laughed.

“Come on time for lunch.” The two left after Nagini got off of Leopold, grumbling about not being warm anymore. That was how the rest of the afternoon went, calm and relaxing for the three.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the long wait, life gets in the way of so many things, but I took about five hours writing today, I had to reread all of this fic to figure out where I had stopped so it didn't seem choppy, I have no idea when the updates are going to be, but I haven't given up on this fic!

**Author's Note:**

> So I do have a lot of chapters written for this story, however I am not going to be posting them all at once, just so I can continue writing without feeling too pressured to post every chapter once I get done with it. It will be a fairly long one so far, it has only just stated.


End file.
